


Claimed

by RoliviaisLOVE



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Edward Cullen Bashing, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Other, Supernatural Bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoliviaisLOVE/pseuds/RoliviaisLOVE
Summary: Bella Swan was abandoned by her vampire boyfriend and his family 8 months ago. In that time she has gone through hell, lost her bestfriend and been kicked out by her father. Now she's in the heart of the volturi with Alice and Edward in an attempt to save his life. She's hurt and angry at the Cullens but what happens when in volterra her true mates lay eyes on her? And why is her heart hurting so much at Esme and Alice's absence? She has so many questions, and only her healing heart and her vampires have the answers.
Relationships: Athenodora/Didyme/Sulpicia/Bella Swan, Esme Cullen & Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale & Bella Swan
Comments: 139
Kudos: 280





	1. Scents and Startling Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own twilight or any of the characters. They unfortunately belong to Stephanie Mayer.

~ BPOV ~ 

Upon entering the Volturi throne room Alice and Edward at my side, I really wasn't sure of much. My feelings were a jumble, as they had been ever since Alice had shown up in my living room several hours ago. 

Despite my relief at knowing she was alright, I couldn't help the swarm of anger, denial and betrayal that swam through me as soon as the relief at seeing her after so many months had passed. Im sure that if it wasn't for her vision and the subsequent need for us to rush halfway across the world to save her arrogant, selfish dork of a brother, my supposed mate, Edward from himself, I would have probably had more than a few choice words to throw at my supposed bestfriend and I'm pretty sure that the psychic little pixie knew that too. 

I had been devastated when Edward, Alice and the Cullens had abandoned me so suddenly and what had followed were 8 months of absolute hell for me. At first the depression I had felt was suffocating, until that point I had genuinely never felt so alone and worthless. I had come to see the Cullens as family. Goofy Emmet my big bear of a brother, Alice my bouncing pixie of a bestfriend. Her brother, Edward my boyfriend, Rosalie my stoic, misunderstood big sister, Jasper my brother and fellow history buff and of course Carlisle and the ever gentle Esme as my parents and I valued them beyond anything I'd ever known. 

Growing up in Pheonix I had to be the one to take care of Renee, she didnt know how to be an adult, she was wild, carefree and I from the very beginning had to pick up and take over the daily running of the household, bills and groceries. When I moved to Forks to live with Charlie I had briefly hoped for the father I had been taken from as a baby to step up and be a parent but he was far too awkward a man to provide me with any sort of father/daughter relationship. So meeting the Cullens, having them claim me as their daughter, their sister, meant everything to me and losing them destroyed me. 

It also destroyed any possibility of my father and I bonding in any way. The first few days he was sympathetic to my plight but after that he became annoyed and indifferent to my pain. He started avoiding me and for months I barely seen him or spoke to him. I didnt leave my room unless I had to for school or work and my social life completely vanished. About 5 months in, he came barging in my room demanding that I either snapped out of it or he would institutionalise me. He then told me to go to La Push because Jacob Black was constantly asking after me.

So to spare myself and Charlie I went, Jake and I got closer and I started to feel as if that gaping hole that had been tearing me apart was slowly mending. I found out about them being wolfs, I met his pack and got close to a few of them and I was finally feeling as if I could be happy again. Well that was until Jacob decided I had had enough time to get over the "leeches" and tried to force a relationship on me. He was relentless with me. Always hovering and turning up, trying to hold my hand and kiss me. Eventually after about two weeks of his constant refusal to except that I did not feel for him in the way he felt for me, he assaulted me and if it wasn't for Leah walking into his garage when she did I'm certain he would have gone as far as to rape me that day. He had me pinned to a seat, groping and grinding into me as I struggled to push him away, pleading with him to stop and if Leah hadn't have stopped him in time I dont think I would have survived the betrayal. 

After that day, the hurt, betrayal and anger consumed me and the pain at the loss of the Cullens and Jacobs attack consumed me entirely. Charlie and I started fighting daily and just hours before Alice turned up he had told me to pack my things and leave because he was sick of "dealing with my attitude and disrespect". That's what led me to the cliff because I simply could not bare anymore loss, I was tired, emotionally and physically done with the world and believed my only option left was to die. Jacob had seen me enter the water and I know that if he hadn't have seen me I wouldn't have survived being pulled under by the waves. 

And that leads me to my current predicament. Stood infront of the volturi queens cocooned in Edwards cold hard arms as if he means to keep me safe from all the red eyed vampires littering the throne room. Him completely unaware that, where once the feeling of his arms around me would have relaxed and reassured me, they now feel imprisoning and suffocating. I thought that simply seeing him again would allow me to feel the love I once felt for him, but I dont. Unlike how I feel about Alice all I can decidedly feel for Edward is cold hard indifference. 

Jane, the tiny blonde vampire that I'm assuming I'm supposed to be scared of, going by Edward and Alice's reaction too her appearing in the corridor outside led us in and to the centre of this grand throne room. In the front were a set of marble stone steps that led up to a platform containing three wooden thrones and when my eyes landed upon the occupants of those thrones my breath caught in my throat. 

There infront of me were three of the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on. On the left was a woman with long thick black hair that fell in silky waves to the middle of her back, she was dressed in a beautiful red victorian dress, to the right was a blonde woman with her hair tied in a tight bun at the top of her head. She wore a tight fitting white shirt and black dress trousers and sat between them on the middle throne was a another blonde, her hair was slightly darker than the other ones but just as beautiful, she had her hair in a high ponytail and was wearing a black silk dress that hung from her frame in waves. Each one had porcelain skin and were the picture of regal grace. For the life of me all I could do was stare at them in awe. Something in me stirred and I felt a strange pull in my stomach. 

Just as the strange pull register in my brain all three woman looked at me and gasped, Edward let out a deep warning growl and pulled me roughly behind him, his hand tightening around my wrist so much that all I could do was clench my teeth in pain and attempt to hold in the whimper that threatened at the back of my throat.

"Edward" Alice warned, just before the world whipped around me far too fast for my human mind to process and I was suddenly being placed on my feet beside the blonde in a shirt and the dark haired beauty, both of whom were now standing beside me. They reached their hands out for me and both turned me back around to face the throne room, pulling me back against their chests and securing their arms around me. Part of me said that I should be afraid that both these red eyed vampires had their arms around me, that I was in a far too vulnerable position. However an even stronger part of me, a part I didnt understand told me that I was safe here, that there wasn't a place in the world more safe for me than in their arms, it felt right and I was far too confused right now to even attempt to understand it. From my new view point I could only watch on as the blonde with the pony tail held Edward up by the throat. 

"How dare you harm her, are you a fool boy" she growled. Tightening her hand around his throat so much that I could see cracks forming on his skin. His only response was a deep furious growl, his eyes blacker than I had ever seen them. 

"Sulpicia please, he didn't mean it, it was an accident" Alice begged from the side, her eyes wide and panicked. My heart clenched at the sight of seeing her in any way less than her usual bright bubbly self. I tried to go to her, feeling the need to soothe her worries away because despite the pain her family had caused me I knew in that moment that she is and would forever be my sister. However, my attempt to go to her was stiffled by the queen's holding onto me. Both reacted to my struggle by holding me slightly tighter and I felt their hands begin to rub gentle circles on my sides. 

"Shhh little one, stay were you are, he'll be alright" the dark haired beauty murmured gently in my ear. I knew this was her attempt to soothe me, but she didn't understand it wasn't him that was upsetting me, it was the need to make sure Alice was alright. 

"I dont care about him right now, I need to make sure Alice is alright" I replied looking behind me at them both in desperation. 

At my statement both Edward and Alice stilled. Sulpicia which I had now learned was the name of the blonde godess who had jumped to my defence, also relaxed her hand slightly from its place around Edwards throat. Alice's head whipped round too look at me, her eyes soft yet pained and her smile gentle, Edward pinned his eyes on me in what can only be described as disbelief and anger. 

"Surely you don't mean that Bella" he growled, staring at me as if he could change the meaning of my words. 

"Clearly she did child, or she wouldn't have said it" the blonde beauty behind me growled in return, pressing herself more firmly into me as if to hold herself back. 

"Didyme, Athenadora, let the little one go to Alice" Sulpicia said, looking over her shoulder at us. Her tone wasn't harsh but held a hint of command in it that made me think that she was the unofficial leader of these three gorgeous women. As soon as she had spoken I was released and I hurried over to Alice. She pulled me into a hug and gently nuzzled her face against my cheek. "I'm okay Bells" she soothed, breathing in deeply what I assume was my scent in order to soothe herself. If it was Edward in this position, I'd be a little worried at the way she held me tightly to her as she breathed in burying her head into the side of my neck. If Edward had done this I'd worry he was losing control, but I knew my scent was a comfort to her, she had told me once when I had stayed over at their house before my birthday disaster. She had also admitted that my scent was a comfort to not only her but Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper too. I remember this surprising me because Edward had told me that my scent was the most attractive he had smelt, he said it called to him, and made being near me difficult because he constantly battled the temptation of draining me. It also surprised me because I thought Rosalie didn't like me, it was hard to imagine that the person who despised me the most took comfort from my scent. I also didn't understand how a scent could be comforting but who was I, a human to question a vampires reactions to me. 

"Bella get away from her, you know better than to let a vampire near your neck" Edward demanded and as I glanced at him I saw him attempt to move my way, but couldn't as Sulpicia still held him tightly. 

"I'm fine Edward, Alice would never harm me" I said back, surprising even myself at the indifference in my voice. Alice let out a low purr, content with my belief and trust in her. One thing was for sure, ever since I saw him again it had been made clear that Edward and I would never be together again, I didnt love him anymore and I am not sure I ever did. I may have strongly liked him, but now I realised it was his family I was in love with. It was his family that I had missed the most and it was his families absence that had caused me so much pain. I couldnt help but feel even more anger settle in my stomach at this realisation. This silly man child, who selfishly left me in a forest and took away the only people I had ever felt like I belonged with because he didn't think he could control himself anymore. 

"You're not safe around any vampires, as your mate I demand you move away from her now" he screamed, struggling harder in Sulpicia's grip. However Sulpicia didn't even flinch she just growled at him in warning and held him tighter. 

"Alice, you don't have to let her go, but please move closer to us" Athenadora or Didyme said, an air of desperation in her voice. Without a word Alice swept her arms below my knees and pulled me up into her arms, all without removing her face from my neck. I was used to this from Alice, quite often before they left, I'd find myself curled into her with her head in my neck, her breathing in my scent deeply. When Edward wasn't around of course because he wouldn't have stood for that. He wouldn't be happy with anyone being that close to what he considered his. She moved us so we were standing in the middle of the two queens that weren't sulpicia and automatically I felt their hands come to rest on my back as if to reassure themselves that I was still there. Again I noticed the feeling of warmth and safety settle on me almost immediately and had to wonder what it is about the queen's that made me feel like that. Never before had I felt such a sudden connection like I had with the three queens. 

Even now I was all to aware that Sulpicia was not near me, a thought that sent an unpleasant pang through my heart. 

"She is not your mate Edward. You know that, yet you claim what is infact ours right infront of us, how stupid are you" Sulpicia growled out, tossing Edward up and slamming him into the concrete floor. 

Wait what... what did she just say. I whipped my head round to stare at her. Half in denial because no way could I be mated to these goddesses but also half in curiosity, because dang if it were true I was one lucky girl. 

"NEVER, she will never be with you three, she knows she's mine" Edward shot back and I couldnt help but laugh. God he was stupid. Again every head in the room turned to look at me, all with various expressions. Here was me an 18 year old human girl being held in the arms of a tiny pixie of a vampire surrounded by the most fierce vampires in the world laughing at another vampire during what was quite clearly gearing up to be a fight. 

"Oh dear Isabella" Sulpicia purred. "Do tell us what you find so amusing" she continued looking me dead in the eye, amusement and curiosity burning in her mesmerising red eyes. 

"Him" I said. "Edward, you have no claim to me, you left me, you abandoned me and stole away the only people in this world that up until now made me feel as if I was worth something, as if I belonged. The only people who ive ever let claim me as their own and in return claimed them as mine, yet you forced them to leave because you didn't think you could control your blood lust. That right there tells me everything I need to know about us, im not your mate, fuck I dont even love you. In fact I despise you, you're nothing but a silly little boy and I cannot be bothered with you. If it wasn't for how badly I knew it would effect Alice and Esme I would have left you to your petty little whim and not bothered trekking halfway across the world to save your sparkly pansy ass" I called, I hadn't realised I had been yelling until I stopped and took a breath before surveying the room. There was a moment of quiet before every single vampire in the room, including Jane, Alice and the three Queens, burst out laughing. Well every vampire except Edward who looked genuinely hurt and confused, one would say he had the look of someone who had just had their puppy kicked and I could safely say that it did not spark even an ounce of sympathy in me. 

"I do say that clears that up boy" the blonde standing beside me sneered at Edward. 

"I believe you are entirely correct Athenadora dear, Bella has made her view perfectly clear so that ends that, however on to more pressing matters. She belongs here and as such we cannot allow her to leave, especially while she is human, unfortunately Isabella as much as I know it would make you Happy we cannot hold Alice hostage for the foreseeable future so she along with Edward will return home immediately" Sulpicia commanded, I could see the slight worry in her eyes and I couldnt help but analyse what it may be she was worrying about most, me getting upset at giving up my grip on Alice or my reaction to the news that she would not be allowing me to return home. Regardless of which I decided in that moment that nothing was worth that uncertainty on her face so I hurried to reassure her. I focused my gaze on her and offered her a small smile and a nod to let her know that I understood and that it was alright. I then turned to Alice who was now looking at me expectantly. 

I leaned forward and kissed her cheek before nuzzling my face against her and brought my hands up to cup her face. "I'll see you soon Ali, please tell Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper I love them dearly. Hopefully I'll see yous all soon but until then know I love my bestfriend and sister with all my heart" I smiled and the smile she gave me in return made my heart swell. "You'll be happy here I promise Bells, we all love you and we will see you again soon, we are your family, you are my baby sister, now and always" she murmured pressing a delicate kiss to my forehead before she put me down on the ground infront of whom I now know to be Athenadora, who wrapped her arms around me from behind and pulled me gently against her front, resting her head on my shoulder. In my new position I watched as the two male vampires whom had originally tried to bring us to the throne room before Jane appeared, made their way to a struggling Edward who was still in Sulpicias grip. They restrained him and started dragging him backwards, kicking and screaming towards the large doors we had entered from. 

"Oh Edward" Didyme called "you are officially banned from volterra, unless specifically envited into our home. You will be killed upon sight if entering for anything other than because of said specific invite" there was a malice in her voice that sent shivers down my spine as two thoughts flashed through my mind simultaneously. First, I'd never want to get on her bad side and secondly maybe I would like to be a little on her bad side on occasion because that was hot. I felt Athenadora breathe in deeply and pull me tighter against her, nuzzling into the small space behind my ear before murmuring into my ear "she is rather delicious when she gets all threatening isn't she little one". Shit I thought, vampires have heightened senses which means that every vampire in this room can probably smell my less than appropriate reaction to seeing queen tall dark and stunning get all fierce, I blushed a deep scarlet but nodded quickly in response as I tried not to make eye contact with any of the queens, focusing my gaze back on the retreating forms of Edward and Alice. Edward was still struggling and shouting but I had all but tuned him out, Alice glanced back at me over her shoulder, sending me a wink and a smirk before continuing out the room. 

As the doors closed I let out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding, relaxing back into Athenadora. As I relaxed I felt some of the tension that I had carried around with me ever since Edward had abandoned me eight months ago decapitate from my body. I felt a low vibration travel through my back as Athenadora nuzzled my head softly, holding me too her as if she never wanted to let me go. I agreed right now I did not want her to let me go at all, I was far too content in this strange vampires arms. 

It was as that thought crossed my mind my body tensed and my heart picked up its rhythm. I really didn't understand why I seemed to be so drawn in by these three goddesses. The things they made me feel were confusing and terrifying all at once and I didnt know how to respond to the strange but intense need I felt to be as close as possible to the three of them. I knew we were mates, or so they said but that didn't mean I understood the way my body and mind were reacting. As far as what Carlisle told me, in humans the mating bond took a while to develop, he had explicitly said it took months for a human to feel the bond in the slightest unlike vampires who felt the bond immediately upon scenting or seeing their mate for the first time. He wouldn't have lied would he? Is this what I'm feeling? The mating bond? I wasn't sure. 

All three queens picked up on my suddenly anxiety and at once were all standing as close to me as possible, Athemadora tightening her grip on me just a fraction more and running her fingers in soft circles against my stomach gently soothed me.

"Its alright little one, whats worrying you so much" Didyme asked as she took my hand in hers, she and Sulpicia both looked at me with a level of soft concern I had not seen on anyone and I couldnt help but answer them honestly. 

"I dont understand this, I know you're saying we are mates and I wouldn't argue against that but why is this so sudden for me, the feelings, the need to be close to you three is scaring me slightly, Carlisle said the bond can take months to form in humans so I dont understand why I'm reacting the way I am" I babled, speaking faster and faster as I continued, until suddenly there was a pair of lips on my mouth and I let out a startled yet muffled scream at the unexpected contact. Sulpicia drew back from me with a sheepish smile, "sorry little one, but you were babling and I didnt know how else to get you to stop, its how I get Di and Dora to shut up sometimes when they are ranting or babling" 

"I do not bable" Athenadora retorted in what could only be described as a fond sigh. 

"Oh please, Dora" Didyme laughed "you bable frequently and you know it" Athenadora sighed in response and Sulpicia giggled. 

"If we may little one we would like to take you to our private rooms so we can speak with you, we shall explain all you need to know amd answer any questions you may have in the privacy and comfort of our chambers" Didyme asked, cocking an eyebrow at me inquisitively. I nodded in response because at this precise moment I was rather overwhelmed and didn't think I could articulate a response if I tried. 

Without hesitation Athenadora scooped my legs out from under me and clutched me to her chest bridal style all without letting go of me for a second. I didnt protest. In all honesty even if I did protest what could I have done about it, I know undoubtedly there was no chance of me getting out of her grasp even if I wanted to. If she wanted to carry me then she could and there really wasn't anything I could do to stop her, but I was strangely grateful to her in that moment, I was tired and overwhelmed and would have slowed them down immensely....


	2. The Truth about Mates

Chapter 2 - The Truth about Mates 

~ BPOV ~

Within seconds we were standing in a rather luxurious looking bedroom. It was painted a deep red with dark mahogany edging, there was a large four poster bed in the middle of the right hand side wall, a massive television suspended from the wall opposite it, several cabinets and chest or drawers all mahogany and two doors leading off to what I assume is the bathroom and closet. In the corner opposite the bed was a seating area with a large L shaped sofa, several blankets, pillows and a small library of books infront of it. The room was large and spacious, lit with a dull light that made the room look soft and warm. 

Athenadora made her way towards the sofa, me still nestled comfortably in her arms and sat down in the middle of the L, pulling my back flush against her chest and wrapping her arms securely around me. She then drew a blanket around us once I was nestled into her and placed her chin on my shoulder, pressing her cheek against mine. I got the feeling that for the next few weeks I was barely going to have a moment alone to breathe without one of these beautiful women clutching me to them.... not that I'm complaining at all. 

Didyme and Sulpicia sat either side of us both tucking their legs under them and angling towards us so I had a clear view of their faces. 

"The first thing we must explain to you little one, is the mating bond because clearly Carlisle has filled your pretty little head full of nonsense" Sulpicia started, her eyes flashing to something dark and back to her bright red as she said Carlisles name. 

"You see Bella, the mating bond works the same in both humans and vampires at the start, essentially meaning that as soon as a human or a vampire sees their soul mate there is an instant connection formed. That is why you feel so strongly" she continued. 

So Carlisle did lie to me, if what they're saying is true and im inclined to believe them based on how I've reacted to them in the past hour. I feel a stab of hurt and anger flash through my heart at the conformation that he had lied about something. I dont understand why he lied, unless he only told me that so that I would believe Edward telling me I was his mate. Which would mean they all knew I wasn't his mate but did nothing to let me know. 

Again, as soon as the less than pleasant emotions crossed my features Athenadora started rubbing soothingly at my arms, both Sulpicia and Didyme also placed their hand on my knees as if to offer me their silent support. 

"The mating bond and process are rather complex in the vampire world though and for those mated to a human the process is different from being mated to another vampire." Didyme said. "When vampires mate it is done with three bites each. One bite each or one vampire biting the other once and the other biting that vampire three times in return, all three have different results amd creates different dynamics in the relationship. For a mated pair that have bitten each other three times each they will be equals in every sense of the word, their bond will be strong and both will have equal standing and say. For a mated pair that only bite one another once they will still be equals but their bond will not be as strong. And for a mated pair, with three bites to one, the vampire with the one bite will be the dominant one out of the two. That's not to say that they won't be equals or that their relationship won't be as strong as the other it just means that the dominant vampire is more protective and possessive of the other" she explained. 

I nodded my head in response to let her know I had understood. Because I did, what I didnt understand was how this impacted the Vampire/human bond. 

Sulpicia took over again as she explained for me what this biting system meant for us. "Now with a Vampire/human mate bond it is highly unlikely the vampire won't initiate the first bite while their mate is still human because every instinct in us is screaming at us to claim you, to make you ours. That's our possessive side coming out to the surface because you are still human and therefore more vulnerable and our beasts will not allow anyone to harm you. If we were to bite you now, you would become very submissive to us, you would want nothing more than to be with us at all times, to please us and ultimately submit to whatever it was we wanted of you, which works in keeping you safe and stabilises your emotions and the bond. It also would help us in knowing what you need and feel because we would be able to feel your emotions stronger than we do now. Currently we are only feeling your more intense emotions but initiating the first bite would allow us to be more intune with you. The second bite we would give you when we change you into a vampire and the third would be given when you wake up. During your newborn years you would be allowed to bite each of us only once but once your newborn year was over you would be allowed to bite us the other twice if you so wished it would be entirely your choice." She said softly as if trying to talk me into agreeing with what she said. 

"I guess what we are saying Bella, is that for your newborn year we will have to keep you submissive to us, that way we can ensure we control your bloodlust, protecting yourself and humans. If you were ever to start losing control we would know instantly and be able to stop you" Athenadora said, I hint of command lacing her softly spoken words. Again I felt my body react to the command in her tone, the stirrings of heat pooling in the bottom of my stomach. I couldnt help but wonder if it was just her tone that had desire flaring within me or if it was also the idea of being submissive to these three beauties. I stopped that thought as suddenly as it started, all to aware that now was not the time to be letting desire course through me. All three queens would be able to smell me no doubt by now and they had already admitted having to fight their barely controlled instincts to claim me. Getting aroused would not fair well for me or this conversation. 

"Now now Dora, watch your tone, this discussion is important" Sulpicia chided gently, seeming unaware of my predicament, however a quick glance at hers and Didymes darkening eyes let me know that they very much knew what was happening within my body and were barely restraining themselves from their beast. 

"Bella what we want to give you now is a choice, and it is completely yours to make. We can administer the first bite to you while human and therefore settling you down a little, however you would become extremely submissive to us, or we can wait, we will fight our instincts and will not claim you entirely until you give us the say so or until we turn you, it is entirely your choice" Didyme supplied gently steering the conversation away from my reactions. 

I couldnt help but gaze at her in shock, they were giving me a choice? Allowing me to decide the nature of how I was bonded to them until my change? I was not entirely sure how to respond to her statement. Part of me wanted to let them claim me, I didnt want them to have to hold themselves back with me, I wanted them to be comfortable and I liked the idea of being connected to them in that way, however I was also very aware that I didn't know these women at all. All I knew about them was from my own observations, they were of course gorgeous, strong, stubborn and fierce, they were queens and they were not to be messed with, yet here we were, me, a human being asked for my own preferences and being looked at for answers. It sent a warmth though me knowing that they respected me enough to give me the choice. If this was Edward I know he would not have given it to me. 

"Umm.. I'm not sure" I murmured when I realised that all three of them were looking at me for my response. It was all I could say because I was just so confused. 

"Thats okay little one, no matter what you decide we will respect it, we are yours as much as you are ours" Athenadora soothed, gently nuzzling her nose into my neck. 

"You don't have to decide now Isabella" Sulpicia purred "take as much time as you need" as she and Didyme moved closer pressing themselves against either side of Athenadora and I. I nodded at her and allowed myself to be soothed by their presence, snuggling into Athenadora as she continued her gentle nuzzling.


	3. A week from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella spends her first week in volterra getting to know her three queens and battling her ever growing need to be claimed completely.

Chapter 3 - A week from Hell

~ BPOV ~

I woke up laying comfortably in someone's arms and it took me a long moment to realise that I must have fallen asleep while talking to the three queens the night before. A quick glance down at the vampire I was laying with confirmed that it was Sulpicia who held me now and not Athenadora. Which means I must have fallen asleep becaise I hadn't noticed at all when the two blonde beauties had switched. I snuggled back into Sulpicia, all too willing to cling to the feeling of peace that filled me. I felt content to stay as I was for the moment. Her arms were wound tightly around my waist and her head in the crook of my neck. As I stirred Sulpicia nuzzled me affectionately. 

"Good morning Isabella" she murmured without taking her face from my neck. 

"Hmm morning" I mumbled. Breathing in her scent. One thing I had noticed about all three of them was that they all had very unique scents but they were the best thing I had ever smelt. Didyme smelt like fresh rainfall on a summers evening. Athenadora smelt like the forest, and Sulpicia smelt like the Pheonix sun. Each unique but each smelling like home. 

"As much as I'd love to stand and watch the two of you cuddle all day, we do have some more to talk about this morning" Athenadora said. I glanced up at her through my sleep filled eyes and couldn't help but smile softly. She was standing at the edge of the bed with Didyme tucked under her arm. Both were smiling as they looked at us.

"Although seeing the two of you in bed together is something I could get used too watching" Didyme smirked playfully. 

"I'll second that" Athenadora replied, also smirking now as a bright blush coloured my face and my gut warmed at the insinuations of their words. 

"If she smells this good then I'm more than happy to oblige" Sulpicia chimed in, running her finger down my collar bone as she inhaled deeply. I groaned and covered my face with the pillow, trying and failing to stop my body from shivering at her touch. The heat in my gut now flared painfully and I felt myself choke back a whimper. Never in my life had I ever reacted so strongly to someone's words. But with these three it seemed that the slightest thing they did would send my body and mind into the gutter. I guess this is what they meant by being unable to control my need for them because of the uncompleted mating bond. If this is what was going to happen everytime one or more than likely all three of them teased me in the slightest I'm not sure how much I'd be able to resist letting them bite me and allowing them to complete the first part of the mating bond. 

"Its alright Isabella" whispered seductively to me as she removed the pillow from my face and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "We were only teasing you, come lets get you fed" she continued in a lighter tone, pulling us both up and off the bed. 

~~~~~ 

The rest of the week continued in a similar manner. They would tease me gently and my body would flare with arousal. At times becoming quite painful because my need for them in such an intimate way went (by my choice) un aided. We spent a lot of time together, talking, laughing and getting to know one another. 

By the time the week was up I felt like I had known them for my whole life, I was very co.fortable with them and felt blessed that I was theirs. Sulpicia and I took trips around Italy during the day, Athenadora and I spemt evenings walking her private Gardens and Didyme and I spent time in her library reading some of the many many books she possessed. We spent nights all together in their or should I say in our chambers, watching films, playing board games, or simply cuddling together as we spoke of our days. It was heartwarming and I had quickly realised that I had fallen for them head over heels. It allowed me to truly feel the effects of the mating bond and I would never again doubt just how quickly the mating bond took effect. 

The best part though was that not once in all the time we spent together did any of them pressure me into making a decision about allowing them to initiate the first bite. They had stuck by what they said the first night I had met them. They wanted me to decide, it was my choice and until this moment I really didn't know what I wanted. A major part of me rebelled at the idea of being submissive to anyone. I had spent long enough being controlled by Edward or slave to my parents needs. I didnt want that again. It took going through hell and back to realise just how much I valued my own autonomy and I didnt want to lose that. 

On the other hand though I trusted the three queens enough to know that they would always value my input and decisions. They had proved as much this week. Despite their continuous teasing, they hadn't once overstepped my boundaries. They kept a level of chastity to their actions towards me, they kissed my cheeks or forehead and always held me in a way that meant their hands never touched me in a way that may be deemed sexual and for that I was grateful. I could tell that they were fighting themselves constantly. They told me the first night just how much they had to fight their urge to claim me, it was their nature and I knew their beast was constantly demanding that they lay claim on me in every way, yet not once had they even hinted at how much they were struggling to fight their nature. But I saw, I saw how their eyes darkens at my arousal, at how they tensed slightly from time to time when their were other vampires from the guard close to me. So I knew how much they respected me and knew that even with the first bite they would never take away my choices. But what if the bite took away my will to choose? They had explained to me it would make me submissive to them, that I would feel the meed to please them. I didnt quite know how that would work or if I would lose my independence if I allowed them to bite me. 

"Whats got you thinking so hard my love" Didyme asked gently, shaking me out of my thoughts. I glanced up at her from my ace curled into Athenadora and smiled hesitantly. I didnt know how to phrase it but I knew that if I wanted the answers to my questions I would have to ask them. 

"I was just thinking" I began, forcing myself not to tense up or chicken out of asking them. "If I allowed yous to give me the first bite, how would it affect me exactly. Its just that my whole life I've been controlled in some way, but this past week, you've all shown me more respect and regard for my autonomy than anyone ever has and I dont want to lose that." I finished. 

"It wouldn't change you all too much love, if anything when we say submissive it would be more in a sexual sense than anything. You may still feel the need to appease us if there is conflict but because we do respect and value you, we don't anticipate their to be any sort of conflict" she replied, smiling at me. 

"It probably wouldn't feel to much different to how you feel now. We know you feel the need to give yourself to us, we can see and smell all to well your reaction to our teasing, little one. All it would really do is settle your urges a little by making you feel secure in your relationship to us" Sulpicia added. 

"What do you mean secure?" I asked curiously. I know they sensed my reactions to them and she was right every day had been torture when they were teasing. I became aroused faster than I thought possible and it often became quite painful as I continuously fought my desire to give myself to them. 

"The reason you are feeling everything so painfully is because your body recognises us as mates, its an instinctual reaction. But by denying your needs it confuses the bond, your instincts tell you, its okay to want us completely, that its okay for you to give your body over to us but it doesn't understand why we haven't mated yet as is natural when we find our mates. If we were to bite you, it would solidify the mating bond because the act of claiming you, marking you permanently would mean you carried our scent on you at all times and it would therefore settle the bond. Although it isn't essential little one. We are more than happy to allow you to make your own mind up. Our bond will not be any worse of if you do not allow us to bite you" Athenadora explained. Pulling me tighter to her in a gesture of comfort. Im guessing they could sense my conflict and this was her letting me know that they were standing by me no matter what my choice was. 

What they said made perfect sense to me. I had always known that the act of mating and marking each other solidified the mating bond in a couple. Alice had explained as much to me and I trusted the queens when they said it wouldn't change who I was in any way except allow the bond to settle and my instincts to stop waring with me constantly. 

As I thought I swept my gaze over Sulpicia and Didyme who had now turned their attentions to each other and were currently embracing one another in a soft kiss. I felt the now all to familiar heat flare in my gut and wetness pull in my panties. This so wasn't fair. Athenadora chuckled quietly beside me before leaning down to whisper in my ear. 

"You smell divine love, it amuses me how quickly you react to us and we don't even have to touch you in any way" her voice came out as a purr as her breath coasted gently over my ear and I felt a shiver rake down my spine from a combination of her proximity, her words and the sight of Didyme and Sulpicia kissing infront of me. 

Their kiss was becoming more heated by the second and I knew that they were doing it to tease me more. 

I clutched at Athenadora desperately and tried hard to slow my heart down, it was now racing in my chest and I could feel my throat constrict with my pent up frustrations. Athenadora picked me up effortlessly and placed me in her lap, my back to her front and locked her arms around my waist in response. Her new positioning of me allowed me to feel her breasts press up against me and meant that I couldn't turn myself away from the by now heavy make out session going on infront of me. Athenadora ran her nose along my neck inhaling as she went and it didn't help me calm in the slightest. 

I let out a choked whimper as I sat there watching helplessly and I felt myself give in, in that moment. 

"Whats wrong babygirl?" Sulpicia suddenly asked, pausing her kiss with Didyme to look at me. She too had pitch black eyes and a slight predatory glint in her eyes as she smirked at me "need something?". 

"God" I groaned running my fingers through my hair. In that moment I knew what I needed and I also knew that it wasn't my sexual frustrations talking as I answered her. I wanted to be theirs, completely. I needed to be theirs and for that to happen properly I needed them to claim me. 

"Would you like us to stop teasing you now little one?" Didyme chuckled as she tucked herself into Sulpicia's side. Both settling back on their sofa as if to watch a film.

I looked at them individually for a moment, appreciating their beauty and the knowledge that they were mine.

"I want yous to claim me, completely" I whispered as I lent into Athenadora and bared my kneck to her. I knew from their reactions that I didn't have to explain myself. All three growled quietly before Didyme and Sulpicia stood up and began to advance towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the near future we will see a POV switch and who we hear from may surprise you. As much as I have adored a lot of the different pairings in the twilight fandom I camt help but feel as if the majority of the fanfics do not develop character relationships quite as thoroughly as they could be and often miss out on some very special potential moments for the other characters and Bella not just romantically but in other senses too. Bella is ultimately a very insecure person in the books, she doubts her worth and her position in the lives of others and I am hoping that I can show an insight into how relationships outside of her mates may offer Bella more chances to heal and find security and balance in her life. 
> 
> Next chapter soon ❤


	4. Claimed at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to take a moment to say thank you so much to those of you who have interacted with this story so far. Its not often i get all excited for one of my pieces like I have this one and after the past few months of hell my family and i have experienced y'all really lifting my spirits here. I also promise I haven't completely forgotten my other stories, I will update them in time but for now this story will be my main focus :).
> 
> Reminder that I unfortunately do not own any of the characters from the twilight universe because they still unfortunately belong to Stephanie Mayer. 
> 
> Also WARNING this chapter is purely smut so if you're not into some intense girl on girl action it may be beneficial for you to simply skip this chapter. All that would be essential to know is that this is when the Three queens claim Bella and initiate the first bite to solidify the mate bond between them. 
> 
> Also if any of ya notice any spelling g or grammatical errors feel free to point them out. Also totally open to constructive criticism y'all just drop a comment or give me a message, im new to fanfic so still learning my stile. Feedback and future story suggestions of course are also very welcome ;)

~ BPOV ~

As soon as I had bared my throat to Athenadora, her lips pressed down on my pulse point, placing gentle nips picks and kisses onto my sensitive flesh, while her hands reached for mine and drew them down to my sides. She then spread her legs wide, separating mine in the process, as if to present me to the other queens. 

In a way I guessed that was exactly what she was doing. She was manipulating the position of my body to allow the other queens complete access to me, allowing them free reign over what they were about to do to me. All the while she kept her mouth to my neck, sucking, licking, nibbling and biting down gently. Being held by her, rendering me vulnerable to the other queens and her gentle working of my neck had my nerves on fire. I could feel the heat building in my gut and my desperate need for them come flaring to life. I let out a soft groan as I tilted my head further back to allow Athenadora more room. 

"Hmm, you're a beautiful sight my dear" Didyme purred as she and Sulpicia climbed onto the sofa with us both straddling one of mine amd Athenadora's legs each, trapping me between them and the blonde goddess working my neck so expertly. 

"We must warn you though love, this unfortunately is unlikely to be slow amd gentle, we will try our best but we have been fighting our instincts for a long time with you and we are a little desperate ourselves" Athenadora murmured and I could hear the natural command leak into her voice in the form of a growl. 

"We may be a little rougher than expected with you but the best thing you can do to appease our beasts is stay in the submissive position you are in now. We need you to trust in us to carry you through this because no matter what you are safe little one" Sulpicia added leaning in close as she cupped both sides of my face and brought our lips closer. "Just let go and let your body do what it needs to" she breathed, her unnecessary breath ghosting across my lips, I shivered involuntarily as my mind registered their words and there meaning. 

They were basically warning me now before they took this any further that they did not plan on holding back with me tonight. Their beasts were going to be in full control and the best thing I could do is just surrender myself to my instincts like they were going to do. All week I had been fighting my instinctual need to submit myself to them and as the full reality hit me of what was about to happen I couldn't help but become even more aroused than I thought was possible. 

I whimpered into Sulpicia's mouth as she finally closed the distance between us and claimed my lips with her own. Her kisses were firm but gentle as she dominated the kiss expertly. I felt Didyme's hands grasp my t-shirt and within seconds I felt her tare the fabric apart as she exposed my bra clad chest to the room. She cupped my breasts in her hands, grabbing them roughly, flicking my nipples through my bra. 

Dora's hands released mine as she slid her hands around my waist to pop the button on my jeans, I held my hands down by my sides, keeping them out of the way of my queens. I'd heard them loud and clear when they had warned me to stay as I am and I honestly had no desire to do anything other than obey their politely phrased command. I did have to fight the need to buck my hips up towards her hands however as I felt my gut coil tighter and tighter. 

"Ohh God.." I whimpered, by now I could feel my arousal dripping between my thighs, my panties were soaked and I wouldn't be surprised if I was beginning to soak through my jeans. 

Athenadora suddenly ripped my jeans apart, stripping them of me. My panties following not even a split second later. As Didyme ripped apart my bra. Leaving me completely naked and open to them. 

All three queens inhaled deeply, growling loudly in response to my obvious state of need. If this had been anyone else I would have been terrified right now as I gazed upon Di and Sulpicia's black eyes but I wasn't because I knew that these beauties would never harm me regardless of how in control they were of their beasts right now. I smiled up at them lovingly as they drank in the sight of me laying myself bare to them. 

I gasped suddenly and my eyes slammed shut as Dora suddenly slipped two fingers straight into my entrance without warning. "You're so wet and tight for us Isabella" she growled as she pinned my hips against her with the one hand that wasn't currently buried inside me. I whimpered again as she started thrusting in and out of me in quick, shallow movements and Didyme chose this moment to lean forward and claim my mouth just as Sulpicia had done moments before. However unlike Sulpicia, Didyme waisted no time in deepinging the kiss and thrusting her tongue into my mouth to explore. I yielded to her immediately. 

Fuck, I couldn't help the endless string of moans that flew from my lips to be swallowed by Didyme as Athenadora quickened her pace, driving her fingers deeper into me as Sulpicia's took one of my nipples into her mouth, sucking and biting roughly as her other hand pinched and rolled my free nipple with her hand. 

My breath was coming in pants now, my heart beat, beating so loud I swore I could hear it as the coil in my stomach wound so tight I thought that I might snap. Nothing before had ever felt this intense and I began to fear what was happening. I hadn't ever felt like this before and I didnt know what to expect yet I could do nothing but lie there on Athenadoras lap as I was taken by my queens. 

As if sensing my growing fear, Dora began rubbing soft circles onto my side with the hand she was using to hold me in place. "Its okay baby, just let it happen" she murmured soothingly into my ear, placing gentle kisses on my neck. "You're safe, we've got you, just let it happen" she continued. By now Didyme had moved her lips down to the other side of my neck and Sulpicia had worked her lips up to the soft hollow at the front of my neck, one of Didyme's hands coming up to replace Sulpicia's mouth on the breast she had been concentrating on. 

"Cum for us Isabella" Sulpicia purred. "Cum for us, now" Dora growled. At their command I suddenly felt all the muscles in my body tense suddenly as Dora suddenly rubbed her thumb roughly across my clit and drove her fingers as deep as she could into my opening. I gasped loudly as I felt a sudden pain in my vagina as she broke my barrier and all three of them growled one word before the bit deeply into my neck.

"OURS!!" 

I released a deep guttural moan almost immediately after as I felt my orgasm wash over me. All the muscles in my body contracting and relaxing sporadically as my eyes rolled black, my vision clouding and I was washed away in wave after wave of white hot pleasure. 

I felt them draw in a mouthful each of my blood before removing their teeth from my throat and lapping gently at the wounds they had created to seel them. I was helpless to do anything but feel as I continued to ride the pleasure that as washing through me. All the while Dora did not stop her ministrations between my thighs, only slowing the pace of her thrusting as she helped me ride out my orgasm. 

As my vision began to clear, my heart slowing and my breath slowly but surely returning I couldnt help but smile softly at the feeling of completeness that was being left as my orgasm tapered off. 

Their explanation about the first bite solidifying the bond coming back to me as I continued to calm. All three of my queens holding me and caressing me gently with sweet soothing words and soft touches. I knew what they meant now and I couldnt help but appreciate them even more for the way they had allowed me the time and space to make my own decision about this. It was empowering despite the knowledge that I had literally just surrendered my body to them. This felt more right than anything and I couldnt help but be glad I had chosen to allow them to bite me. 

They were mine and now I was theirs, completely in every way. Body, mind and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have to say I adore this pairing. Three sexy, strong and powerful queens being all in love with Bella is what I truly wished had happened in twilight. Im a massive fan of the pairing and feel like there truly is not enough works in this pairing. 
> 
> Heads up though we have a POV change in the next chapter. I also don't feel like their is enough exploration of this character in any of the fanfics ive seen and I was quite eager to give them the credit they are due in the story. Expect some real teary moments between our girl Bella and some others (not giving it away just yet) just get ya tissues at the ready 😁 
> 
> Big love to you all ❤


	5. Unexpected Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a group of Vampires turn up in Volterra unexpectedly the queens find out that what is coming their way threatens the life of the very person they had spent centuries looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised that the chapter and character POV I had planned fit better after this one so I had to rearrange what I had planned a little but don't worry we will hear from this character very soon :) this chapters purpose is just to help bridge the gap between the more calm tender latter chapters to what is to come. 
> 
> As always thank you to all those who are reading, leaving their love and commenting. You guys make my day ❤

~ Queens POV ~

As the queens lay upon the bed in their room they couldn't help but feel blessed as they watched their young mate sleep. The air was saturated in the smell of sex and the girl was covered in the queens scent. 

Athenadora smiled smugly and nodded to herself. Yes their mate smelled so much better, now that the girls scent wasn't tainted by that Cullen boys scent but theirs instead. The girl was currently lying on Dora's chest her other mates, Didyme and Sulpicia curled into her sides, arms resting around the girl and Dora and she wouldn't have it any other way. 

See to the rest of the vampire world Athenadora was a fierce, angry individual who was to be avoided but that was just her protective armour, the way she held what was most dear to her close to her heart and nothing was more dear to her than the three woman relaxing in her arms. To her mates Dora would always be the most loving and gentle person they would ever know. They were the only people in this world who would ever know of her this way and it was for this reason Sulpicia and Didyme had decided to allow Athenadora to take the lead on caring for their young mate. 

They new the girl would need a lot of reassurance and love in the beginning despite the reassurance of the mate bond no thanks to the Cullen boy and they knew that Dora would be the perfect person to give her that. They could already see that having Athenadora close to the girl made her feel safe and they would ensure that she always felt that way. 

"She's everything we could have hoped for" Didyme whispered to her mates. 

"Everything and more" Sulpicia agreed nuzzling her face into Athenadora's neck. All three lapsed back into silence, happy to be holding the final piece of them after three thousand years of missing her. She was what they had knew was missing from the moment they had all met, they knew they were mates but never felt complete. Not until now anyway. 

A gentle knock at the door pulled all three queens out of their own thoughts. 

"Come in Jane" Sulpicia called, turning to face the door as Jane, their most feared guard member entered there room. All three queens had to stop themselves from laughing as Janes nose crinkled when the smell of sex saturated her senses. 

"I hate to interrupt your majesties but there is guests in the throne room requiring your urgent attention" Jane said, bowing her head before dissapearing back out the door. 

"Well I suppose our time watching our little mate has been called to an abrupt end" Didyme scowled, she wasn't pleased. In fact none of them were, they had just found their mate and were loath to leave her. 

"You two go, i'll stay with her till she wakes" Athenadora said. She wasn't leaving for anyone, not when she knew their young mate would fret if she woke up alone and naked in a bed. 

Didyme sighed, placing a kiss on both Athenadora and Bella's head before standing up. 

"Very well my love, if she wakes bring her with you to the throne room, she is one of us now and therefore deserves to know whatever is going on as much as we do" Sulpicia murmured before she too stood up, kissing both of her mates that were still lying on the bed and taking Didyme's hand to head to the throne room. 

~ throne room 20 minutes later ~ 

Twenty minutes later Athenadora walked into the throne room with Bella in her arms. Bella was held tightly to Athemadora's chest while the humans arms and legs were wrapped tightly around her mate and her head was burried in the crook of the vampires neck. The human had woken up moments after her other mates had left the room. Somehow even in sleep sensing that they had left her side. It took her a few minutes to wake up properly and process what was happening before she jumped into a kick shower with Athenadora and got dressed. 

However despite now being fully awake she was all too happy to let her Dora pick her up again, sensing that Dora needed her close right now just as much as she needed Dora. She didnt understand it much but she felt safest when she was in Dora's arms amd wasn't too keen on giving that up. 

Athenadora made her way to her throne and sat down, purposely ignoring their guests for now until she could sit down with her mate safely in her lap. 

"Bella" a voice called softly, causing the human to snap her head in the direction of the voice and her heart to pick up speed nervously. 

Standing infront of her for the first time in over eight months was the majority of the Cullen family. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice along with Esme were all crowded together looking anxiously at the human girl held protectively in the fierce queens lap. Her breath caught when she saw the level of anxiety swimming in every member of the Cullen family's eyes. Even Rosalie who would usually do nothing but scowl and hiss at Bella was looking on anxiously, her emotions plain as day on her beautiful face and for some reason Bella's heart clenched to see the people she once called her family looking so upset. 

She shifted herself on Athenadora's lap so that she was turned towards them, she pressed her back up against Athenadora's front somehow sensing that Dora needed her to remain where she was right now. Bella grasped Dora's hands and squeezed them softly in reassurance before wrapping Athenadora's arms around her waist prompting the vampire silently that she wanted her to hold her. A prompt that was quickly obliged as Athemadora tightened her grip around her human. 

"Cullens?" Bella breathed. Unsure of how she was supposed to react to their presence or to why they were here. If they thought they could come here and persuade Bella to go back to Edward they were sadly mistaken. She would never entertain the idea of being with the man child ever again. She knew who she belonged to and it certainly wasn't him.

"The Cullens have come to inform us that Carlisle and Edward have decided to stand against the Volturi because the fools believe we have stolen Edwards mate from him. They apparently plan on forming an army to march on Volterra to reclaim what we took" Sulipicia explained to her mates. 

She had read every Cullen in the room amd was intrigued by what she found in their minds. It seemed that each of the Cullen members had become attached to the human and wished to help protect her. Sulpicia had never before seen a human who was able to capture and draw the hearts of so many Vampires to her. But somehow her little Isabella had done exactly that. She saw in their thoughts that they loved the human. But what intrigued her most was the thoughts of Rosalie Hale and Esme Cullen. 

Esme it seemed held a strong maternal instinct towards all her 'children' but her maternal instinct with Isabella was almost debilitating in its strength. She would have to ask Didyme to explore that for them because if her theory was right then Esme had found her bond child in Isabella and the separation they had both endured would have been extremely painful for both Isabella and Esme. She knew it was painful for Esme because she had seen it in her thoughts but she couldn't read her mate so would have to hear it from her mate. 

Rosalie it seemed had always known Edward wasn't Isabella's mate and feered for the girls safety around her brother which is why she tried to scare the girl off with open hostility. Yet even treating the girl so poorly Rosalie had loved the girl fiercely and thought of her as her sister. They all did but the strength and ferocity of Rosalie's love for the girl was far stronger than Sulpicia had ever seen in amy Vampire. 

Bella's heartbeat was wild by now and she was gripping onto Athenadora so tightly her fingers had turned chalk white. Every vampire in the room could smell the girls fear and it took everything in Didyme and Sulpicia not to move towards her to soothe her. 

Athenadora moved the girl around on her lap to hug the girl too her, moving Bella's head to the crook of her neck and hashing her gently. Releasing a healthy dose of her pheromones into the air around her human mate she felt the girls body go limp against her as her breathing and heart rate calmed. 

"Thats it sweetheart" she murmured gently "just relax, you're safe, no one will ever get close enough to you to hurt you or take you from us" she promised, reassuring her mate the best she could. 

The Cullens watched on in shock, they had never seen the Queen act so tenderly to anyone yet they could see the love and concern on the queens face as she tried to soothe the human girl. Athenadora looked up and scowled when she saw the Cullens watching. Reminding them why she was so feared. 

"When Carlisle said he would help Edward we knew we had to leave. We couldnt be part of something like that. Its not right" Esme explained to Athenadora. She had already td the other queens this but Athenadora and Bella hadn't been there. 

"I've had a few visions of their plan. To start they are going to ask Victoria and fool her into believing they will hand Bella to her as revenge against her fallen mate. Victoria refused and decided to come here herself to warn you of their plan." Alice told them. She had been watching Edward and Carlisle's decisions. 

"They also called our friends the Denali Coven for help and were planning on calling a few other of our friends but we managed to phone the Denali's before hand and let them know the truth of this. The Denali's have warned other covens not to join Carlisle and infact have suggested that they all head here to offer their protection amd support as well" Jasper continued after his mate had spoken. 

Athenadora scoffed in response. "How do they plan on taking down the entire Volturi gaurd and the most ancient Vampires alive without an army" she asked. She couldn't believe how stupid these fools really were. As if they would ever get past her to harm or take any of her mates. 

"Newborns" Alice responded a growl evident in her voice. She was furious with their coven leader and brother. She couldn't believe they would do something this horrid and she wouldn't stand by and let them do it. 

All three queens let out fierce growls in response. There was a reason Newborn armies were outlawed. The destruction they could cause was unparalleled. 

"They will not touch her" Sulpicia growled, her eyes were solid black in anger. 

"Agreed" growled every vampire in the room. 

"Then we must plan" Athenadora said. "We don't rest until the threat is no longer standing" she vowed, knowing her mates would be with her on this. No discussion. Edward and Carlisle Cullen would die for ever even daring to plot to steal their mate and that was the end of it. 

This was war.


	6. A Mothers view on the love of a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to the characters in this story are not mine, they belong to Stephanie Mayers
> 
> As always thank you so much for those of you who are engaging with this story. Your support is an inspiration and I am beyond grateful for those if you who have taken time to review the chapters. You guys rock. ❤
> 
> Also again apologies in advance if my grammar/spelling isn't up to scratch in this, ive not slept in a few days because I suffer from extreme anxiety attacks that seem to be worse in the night, they have a habit of turning me into a bit of an insomniac which doesn't do wonders for my ability to process anything.

~ EsPOV ~

Esme Cullen lived for one thing and one thing only in her mind and that was for her children. 

From the day she had awoken to her undead life she had been a mother. First to Edward then Rosalie, soon followed by Emmet and then Alice and Jasper. She took pride in loving them, believing this to be her second chance to be the mother she always wanted to be with children that would never grow old or die. 

She would never have to experience that heartbreak again like she did with her biological son. He was just a few days old when Esme lost him, he was her heart and soul in her human life and even though she only got to hold him for a few short days she loved him more than she could possibly have loved anything and losing him had destroyed her, with his death came hers because without her darling little boy Esme did not have anything to love for. 

Carlisle had found her after she had thrown herself of a cliff to escape the pain of this life without her little boy. He changed her and gave her this new life and ever since she had emerged herself in the role of mother, nurturer and protector of her children, all of whom were frozen in their late teens. 

Every day she had rejoiced in the love she felt for them amd it was what drove her forward each and every day. Yet not even the ninety odd years as a Vampire could have ever prepared her for the day she met Isabella Swan. 

At first her interest in the girl came from excitement that her eldest son had finally found his mate but as soon as she locked eyes with the girl Esme felt something in her heart shift amd it filled her heart with such joy. This girl was her little girl, her daughter and Esme had loved her from the very first moment she had lay eyes on her. 

Her need to comfort and care for the girl drove every vampire in the house insane. Her constant fretting and hovering over the girl was a little obsessive yet Esme couldn't seem to help it. Her instincts screaming at her to keep this girl safe and warm, to keep her healthy and happy. The need was so much greater than she had ever felt it and Esme embraced the bond with the girl. She knew the girl was drawn to her also, she was always full of soft smiles and effection for her brothers and sisters but Esme had noticed the girl had a special smile, reserved only for Esme and it was the type of smile that made Esme melt and soar all at once. The love and absolute adoration on the young humans face was Esme's favourite look and she came to live for the chance to make the girl smile at her that way. 

The day she had been forced to leave Forks and ultimately Isabella Swan behind broke Esme in a way she hadn't been broken since she herself was human. She lost a child and the pain she felt was excruciating. She wasn't altogether certain a vampire could feel that level of pain in their heart but somehow Esme did. She felt the girls absence greatly and for eight months Esme lived her life as if there was soundproofing around her. No one could reach her. She didnt smile or laugh with her other children. She didnt garden or entertain with their cousins, the Denali's and she barely left her bedroom. Even Carlisle couldn't reach her amd thats the way she remained until the day that Alice and Edward had arrived in Denali with the little humans scent clinging to them. 

For the first time in eight months Esme entered the living room with her whole family, for the first time in eight months she paid close attention to her two children explain the situation in great detail. 

Alice happily bubbling about how Bella loved them very much and sent her love, how the human girl had bravely followed Alice to save Edward to spare the family the heart ache of losing their family member. How the girl heroically sacrificed her own chances of survival to throw herself at Edward to prevent him exposing himself and how then the girl after finding her mates in the Volturi queens, stood up to Edward and put him in his place and how Alice was so proud of their sister. 

Esme noticed the joy in her daughter's face, she caught the longing and love in Rosalie's eyes at the mention of Bella, she noticed how every single one of her children except Edward, looked more alive in this moment than they had since leaving forks. With the girls scent hanging in the air, each of her children breathing in deeply as if they could smell her into landing on her bottom in the living room. How they all watched Alice, reacting and hanging off of every word. 

She watched as Edward threw a fit about his stolen mate, how he demanded they do something. 

She watched as every one of her children told him no, the girl wasn't his, they wouldn't let him ruin the girls chance at happiness. 

She watched as her supposed mate rose up to defend his eldest son. Promising him the girl and revenge against the Volturi. 

She watched as the man who claimed to love her, berated her and demanded she join. 

She watched as the supposed father demanded his children stand by him. 

She watched as they were given an ultimatum. They stood with Edward against the Volturi or they were banished from the Cullen Coven. 

She watched as Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper moved as one, removing the Cullen crest from there jewellery and throwing it on the floor at their feet. 

A clear message, they would fight for their human sisters happiness and would not let Edward and Carlisle attempt to destroy that. 

She watched and she watched until she simply could not watch any longer. 

And then she knew, she knew that the only way to protect her family, those that genuinely loved one another was to go to the source. Was to go to Bella, to go to the queens and tell them of what has happened. 

Because Esme was many things but a fool she was not and she was not to be underestimated. Especially when it came to her children. Especially when it came to Bella. 

So Esme too, removed the Cullen Coven from her neck. Tossing the piece of jewellery to her feet. Carlisle staring at her in shock as Esme turned and followed her children out of the former Cullen home and back to their cousins house in Denali to form a plan and ensure that their cousins did not get pulled into Edward and Carlisles scheme to steal a mate that was not theirs away from her rightful mates, steal a young girl away from her choices and away from their happiness. 

They moved as one and for the first time in eight months Esme felt like she bad purpose again. 

And that purpose was clear. She would protect her daughter. No matter what. 

Now as she stood in the Volturi throne room she felt herself holding the breath she didnt need, anxiously awaiting to see if Bella would acknowledge the mother figure. Esme could feel the girls emotions as surely as if they were her own and could sense the turmoil in the young girls heart. She could sense her fear, her longing, she could sense the relief and the anger and Esme couldnt help but flinch at the concoction of emotions the human girl was drowning in as she clutch onto Queen Athenadora tightly as if she was afraid that letting go of the terrifying queen would mean she would be swept away and drowned in a sea of emotions the girl didn't know how to process. 

Esme had to wrap her arms around herself in an effort not to rush to the girl, a glance out the side of her eye told Esme that her children too, Rosalie and Jasper included were in the same boat as her. All desperately clutching on to one another as if the contact alone was the only thing holding them back from ambushing the little human girl that they had missed with their entire heart and soul. 

But Esme knew she must be patient, they had literally just waltzed back into the girls life after eight months apart and she knew the bond between them would be anxiously trying to assert itself again but she couldn't risk overwhelming the girl amymore than they already had. She was certain Bella's mind was still trying to filter through all the information they had just revealed about Edward, Carlisle and their vampire friends. 

Esme searched her mind almost frantically for something she could say to draw Bella's attention back to her, if only so she could reassure the girl with eye contact and the promise that Esme would never leave her, would never abandon her daughter ever again. If she could go back and try harder to stand up to Edward none of this would ever have happened. She was angry at herself for backing down when Edward demanded they leave Bella and Carlisle predictably backed him up. She was just so scared of losing all her children again that she had listened when she should have fought. 

Surprisingly Esme didn't have to be the one to broach the gap between them and the human girl because none other than Rosalie spoke up first. 

"Bella?" Rosalie called out hesitantly, her voice the softest it had ever been when addressing Isabella. The girl in question whipped her head round to Rosalie, clearly a little shocked that the blonde was addressing her. 

"Rosalie?" The girl questioned, her tone was soft yet questioning as she took a deep breath and stood up, moving down the steps towards them and Esme could have almost sighed in relief when she saw the spark of hope ignite a little more in the young brunettes eyes. 

"I know no amount of apology will ever make up for what we did. We left you when we should have fought to stay. They gave us the same choice then, before we left Forks about the coven. If we stayed we were to be chucked out if the Cullen coven, never to return. We felt as if we had no choice. But that doesn't excuse it. We should have stayed for you anyway and I am not here to beg your forgiveness because I know that won't help either. The oast eight months have been hell for us, no one in this room wanted to leave you, Emmett stopped playing video games, Jasper stopped enjoying history, Alice doesn't laugh anymore, Esme has been catatonic and I've believe it or not felt so empty without my sister. Not a day went by we didn't long to come back to you. But what I want to ask of you is that you let us prove how much we love you, how much I... how much I love you. We are your family, we should have done better but I promise on my Emmett that if you let me, I'll stand by your side forever" Rosalie said and the vulnerability in her voice startled everyone in the room, including Bella and the Volturi Queens who had only ever seen the cold hard facade she presents to everyone that isn't her family. 

Esme kept her eyes trained on her human daughter, watching closely to her every facial expression. She knew the girl enough that she could almost tell exactly what she was thinking just by her facial expression. Watching all traces of anger melt from the girls face as the uncharacteristic vulnerability displayed by her eldest daughter managed to reach Bella in a way that Esme doubts anyone else in this moment could. 

Her heart soared in pride for her eldest in that moment and almost slammed out of her chest from joy when she witnessed her human daughter throw herself into Rosalie's arms. Both clinging onto eachother tightly. Bella automatically tilting her neck so that Rosalie could bury her head against the humans neck, purring softly to the human as she inhaled her scent. 

Esme could have sworn it was the most tender moment she had ever witnessed in all her years alive. Both human and vampire years for that matter. 

It warmed her to know that finally after months of heartache and pain her children, her family were finally whole again. 

Gazing at her children, as they all embraced the human, before Bella wrapped her arms around Esme for the first time in months, she knew Rosalie was right, never again would they ever leave their human family member for anything. They'd stand by her, help heal her, nurture her and protect her because that is what a family does. 

"From now until forever" she softly promised them, letting the comforting scent of her youngest wash through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled getting this chapter down. Not because I didnt know what to write but because yhere is so much I wanted to write in this chapter. Let me know what you guys think, should I continue exploring the story from Esmes POV as well as Bella and the Queens throughout the remainder if this fic? 
> 
> I plan to post a taster to a Bella/Denali sisters fic real soon for you guys to check out if you wish. I'd really appreciate it if you could check it out and tell me what you think of it so far. I think its going to end up being a little bit darker than this fic. As I said its just a bit of a taster, if you.guys think I should run with it, I'll get on to it after I've finished this story. :)


	7. Tickle Torture and a sex ban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a filler chapter before the action picks back up again. I felt it was important for us to see how things are going with Bella, the Cullens and her mates in Volterra before anything happens to further complicate Bella's life. So here is some lighthearted family fluff for you all to enjoy. ❤

BPOV - 

The next couple of weeks in Volterra were interesting for Bella to say the least. It wasn't hard for her to forgive her family for their betrayal now that she understood why they had abandoned her the way they did.

Instead of holding on to the anger and hurt she felt because of them she found that, that anger had now turned its attention on Carlisle and Edward. She was furious with them. With Edward because he just couldn't let her go. Couldnt let her be happy. Her Queens had been on edge ever since Esme had told them of Edward and Carlisle's plans and it made her furious because they had set off such a mixture of anxieties and insecurities in the Volturi Royalty that sometimes Bella didn't know how to reassure them. 

They were scared for her safety but equally afraid that she would choose to go with Edward when the time came and as such were almost obsessive in proving to Bella that they loved her. She didnt want for anything at any moment. The brought her food, bought her expensive gifts and clothes and did all they could to show her effection. 

Not only that but the threat he posed to their relationship with Bella had set of their more possessive instincts and Bella often found herself sandwiched between all three of them as they had their way with her, claiming her. She of course submitted wholeheartedly every single time amd didn't mind the often a few times daily sexual attention she was receiving and understood why they felt the need but the reason they felt the need to claim her so often infuriated her. She hated Edward Cullen for making her Queens feel like they needed to 'prove' anything. 

The guard had also had to stop going near Bella when she was in the presence of the Queens because their possessive instincts would not let the guard show any sign of affection. Which was annoying because Bella really got along with Jane and Heidi. They were her friends and she enjoyed spending time with them. She had been assured that when this was all over their instincts would relax a lot more and she would be free to get to know the guard members to her hearts content but until such a time she had to make do with conversing with Jane or Heidi from the comfort of one of her Queens laps while the two guard members stood at a respectable distance from her. 

She just hoped it was all over soon. 

To make things worse Jane in her perverse sense of humour had taken to deliberately doing things to set off the queens possessive natures. From the odd comment here or there infront of the queens about how attractive Bella was to openly flirting and touching Bella's shoulders. The little witch even had the audacity to laugh as Bella was dragged off to their bedroom so that the queens could re-educate Bella on just who she belonged too. 

The Cullens were another reason the past few weeks had been interesting. Every single one of them had apologised profusely for the first week they were there despite Bella's reassurances that she forgave them. She easily slipped back into their lives. Alice reclaiming spot as bestfriend much to her delight. 

She spent much of her days with the Cullen family, getting to know each other again and in actual fact getting closer to them than before. It was as if losing each other and then finding one another again had removed any and all barriers that were once between them. Surprisingly enough that included for Bella and Rosalie too. 

The blonde had surprised Bella completely with how easy it was to get along with her. In actual fact she found that she had a LOT in common with Rosalie. They had both been harmed by men that they trusted. When Rosalie had found out about Jacob it took a solid 3 hours to convince Rosalie to calm down and let it go. 3 hours Bella spent been held captive in the blondes arms with Rosalie's head buried in her neck as the blonde did nothing but growl at anyone that tried to come near them. It was fair to say Rosalie was more than a little embarrassed when she finally came down from her protective angry growl-a-thon. It was this protectiveness that had surprised Bella most. Before the Cullens had turned up in volterra Bella had believed the Blonde had despised her. Finding out the blonde had only acted the way she did was because Rosalie had loved her deeply and was terrified of what harm she could come to with Edward had made her heart ache in strange ways. 

She had come to respect Rosalie greatly and valued the friendship they had formed. She truly had become Bella's big sister in every way amd it was hilarious for Bella to watch Rosalie scold and often chase Emmett about when he took teasing Bella too far. Like the time about a week and a half after they had arrived when he had snuck into her room and removing all the screws holding her bed together meaning when Bella sat down on it she fell as the whole thing came apart. Bella had banged her elbow so hard she thought she had broken it. The queens were furious but paled in comparison to Rosalie's temper. Emmett went missing for a few days before coyly turning back up to ask for forgiveness amusing Bella to no end when he admitted that Rosalie had removed his limbs and then left him in the forest to put himself back together. 

Things with Esme though were great for Bella. In Esme she got the mother she had never had and it made her feel complete for the first time in her life. When Esme and Bella had found time to talk about what had happened properly they found out from Didyme that Esme and Bella shared a bond and that Bella was Esme's bond child, something that was such a rarity in the Vampire community that it was cherished and respected just as much as the mate bond was. She learnt that in her bond with Esme, Esme would always know what Bella needed. Esme would always feel safe for her and the matriarchs scent was as soothing to her as her own mates were. She thought it was beautiful even if having Esme around meant she no longer got away with not talking about how she felt. 

Her mates never pushed Bella to talk about anything if she didn't want to because they really had no choice as her mates but to respect her privacy. Esme as her mother however did not afford Bella the same curtesy. Whenever Bella let her emotions get the best of her, whenever she reverted back into self conscious and self depreciation Esme would be there to talk about it and effectively mother her out of her moods. No matter how much she tried avoiding her Vampire mother by hiding or running from her she was always caught by Esme and dragged back to talk and her dang attractive mates did nothing to help her out but laugh quietly and leave her alone with her because they wouldn't chance 'getting between a mother and her cub' for fear of the repercussions. 

When they admitted that though she couldn't help but laugh. The three strongest and fiercest vampires in the world brought to their knees by the loving amd ever gentle Esme. It was an image that had everyone doubled over with laughter when Bella had pointed that out. Earning her unamused glares from her mates and a soft smirk of approval from her mother. 

All in all if she could ignore the looming threat of Edward and Carlisle emassing a vampire army to storm volterra and steal her away she was really happy and life was good. Her heart filled with love and happiness and a sense of belonging she had always longed for. 

"Whats got you thinking so hard little one?" Esme asked as she and Rosalie walked into the throne room and took a seat infront of her startling Bella out of her reflection. 

Bella smiled gently at Esme. Knowing better than to say nothing she decided honesty was best because she was a terrible liar and she really didn't want to be tickled or cuddled into submission by her mother or her sister. 

"Just reflecting on how much things have changed for the best" she hummed, gathering her pack of cards off the table and shuffling them. 

"It certainly has changed quite drastically" Rosalie nodded patting Bella's knee gently. 

"I'd say" she snorted in reply giggling slightly at her eldest sister "I never thought I'd see the day Rosalie Hale willingly sat on a floor without huffing or being told to" she smirked, knowing that it would get a reaction. 

"Watch it baby sister, I could have you crying and peeing all over yourself in seconds if you keep that up" Rosalie hissed failing completely to hide the smile or the spark of amusement in her eyes. 

"Oh really now?" Bella cocked an eyebrow at her sister in challenge. "You'd do that how and to what end? Me telling mom about how you bro-umph" she was cut off suddenly by Rosalie's hand covering her mouth as she surprising found herself held in Rosalie's lap, back to the blondes chest and the blondes arms wrapped tightly around her. "Don't you dare, sister or not I'd tie you to the chandelier" Rosalie growled in her ear tickling Bella's stomach in retaliation. 

Bella tried to struggle free from the blondes grip but found it hopless trying after a few seconds, she glanced at her mother pleadingly. 

"Oh no baby, you wind your sister up you get to deal with the backlash of that" Esme said, hiding her laughter behind her hand. 

"Cia!!! Di!! Dora!!!" Bella called out. "Help meeee" 

At that her three Queens, Emmett, Alice and Jasper came bursting through the throne room door ready to take down any threat that might be a danger to their human. Before stopping suddenly and bursting out in peels of laughter at the sight in front of them, as the sight of Rosalie and Bella lying on the floor registered. 

Rosalie was laughing hysterically while Bella was struggling, giggling and writhing in her sisters arms as she tried to get the blonde to stop tickling her. 

"Don't just... st..and there hel...help me!!!" Bella breathed at them. Clearly struggling to talk through her giggles. Glaring playfully at them. 

"Emm...emmy.. con..control your.. wifeee" she screeched. 

"Not a chance Bellsy bear this is just too darn good" Emmet Laughed. His eyes twinkling. 

"Cia, Di...D..Dora..if..if..you don't hel...help me... ill.. ban sex..for..for a...month" she gasped inbetween giggles as Rosalie picked up her tickle attack a notch. 

"I do believe ladies if we don't help our dear little mate she is quite serious in her promise" Athenadora laughed, looking between her mates. 

"I think you're right Dora" giggled Didyme. 

"Very well" Sulpicia laughed. "Rosalie unhand her before I'm forced to disarm you" she said smiling at the blonde. 

Bella sighed in relief when Rosalie reluctantly complied. 

"Don't think you can rely on your mates always being there to save you little sister" Rosalie threatened as she stood up with Bella in her arms. Despite the threat she hugged the human tightly before placing a kiss on her head and releasing her. 

Bella glared at her with no real heat "one day I'll not be so human anymore amd ill get you back big sister" she promised before plunking herself down in her mothers lap, turning her glare on her mates. 

"As for you three, your sarcasm has just earned you twenty four hours without sex" her tone was teasing and she smirked st the horror that crossed all three of the queens faces. 

"You cannot be serious Isabella" Sulpicia exclaimed in alarm. 

"Deadly!!" Replied Bella smirking even more at the groans that left her mates in response. 

"Now where were we mother?" She asked as she picked up her cards again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE Bella and Rosalie being all sisterly, it makes my heart happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Bella with some sass is my favourite thing. She's healing folks and I can honestly say, the more she heals the more she will come out of her shell 😁 see you all soon for the next chapter x
> 
> Also need a little help guys, im looking for a rosalie/bella fic i read a few months ago. The context of the story is basically they all end up on vacation in Italy when the Volturi request their presence. While visiting with the queens they notice that Bella who is human is with the wrong Cullen as she's Rosalie's mate amd not Edwards. This leads to sulpicia locking Rosalie and Bella in a room for a week and them all discovering that Edward new and lied to Bella. I cant find it anywhere now but I loved the story and wanted to read it again. Does anyone know what its called?


	8. Victoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I unfortunately do not own any of the characters only the story content 😕 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 8 and lemme know what y'all think ease 😌

BPOV ~

It had barely been 20 hours since Bella had placed her Queens on a sex ban for their cheek and she was currently sitting on her bed trying to read her book in peace as the queens taunted her and teased her. Their frustration at her refusal to take back her ban becoming more and more evident as she continuously shot their attempts at persuasion down in flames. 

"Baby" purred Sulpicia sauntering up to the edge of the bed to sit beside her human mate. Leaning down to trail kisses across the brunettes neck. "Aren't you just the slightest bit tempted mi amore" she breathed causing Bella to shiver involuntarily. Noticing the shiver Sulpicia smirked slightly and took a mouthful of Bella's skin into her mouth, sucking the soft warm flesh lightly. 

"Cia!!" Bella warned. "Remove your mouth from my neck or I'll add another 24 hours onto your ban" she threatened, pulling the blanket she was using up over her neck, effectively blocking Sulpicia's mouth. 

The blonde sighed heavily before laying herself against her mate and tucking her head on Bella's shoulder. "You wouldn't dare" she pouted. 

Athenadora, Didyme and Bella laughed in response. It amused Bella and the other two queens to see that Sulpicia could get so pouty and tense over the situation. 

"I think she would very well dare love" Didyme giggled, earning herself a glare from Sulpicia. 

"Now, now Cia. You keep glaring at Di and I will increase your ban and I mean it. I will increase just your ban though and to make sure you learn your lesson id remove the ban from Di and Dora and make you watch as they took me right her knowing that you aren't allowed to join or touch me" Bella laughed, running her fingers through blonde hair affectionately. 

But like all tender moments this one too came to an end, albeit a lot sooner than I would have liked when Jane knocked softly and informed us of our required presence in the throne room. 

~~~~~~~~ 

The sight that greeted Bella as she stepped through the throne room doors was enough to both cease her heart in fear and heartbreak. 

She never thought she'd ever come face to face with Victoria again. Sure she had heard Alice when she told of her vision about Victoria giving herself up but she never imagined it was actually true. Alice's visions were subject to change depending on an individuals decisions after all. 

Momentarily Bella was ceased with a paralysing sense of fear at the sight of those bright red eyes and fiery red hair. 

Images of that fateful day in the clearing flashed through her mind. Victoria's vicious sneer, James's smirk. Images of the ballet studio and the phantom feeling of his teeth piercing her skin as her body lit on fire from the inside out. His taunting of her as he videoed his attack to torment her family, the feeling of helplessness she knew too well slamming into her chest with a ferociousness that terrified her and she couldn't help but let out a whimper of fear as she was viciously assaulted by images of her past. 

At the fearful noise from their human, every vampire in the room tensed and seemed to ready themselves to attack. 

Only Alice looked relaxed but at that moment Bella's mind had caught up with the situation and she was rather distracted by the new information that was presented to her to notice her bestfriends relaxed demeanor. 

Victoria, this woman she was so frightened of before looked just as terrified as Bella did and Bella couldn't help but notice the usually sadistic looking woman flinch away from every male in the room. How the womans eyes tracked everyone's movement with a weariness that Bella knew all too well. The woman seemed to be on high elert, her body tense, her hair surprisingly dirty, her clothes ragged and holey. A stark contradiction to her usual appearance and it was at that moment, the moment Jane and Heidi seemed to be ready to leap on the red head that it clicked in Bella's head. 

This woman wore a story on her very being, visible for all that only knew too well what it was like to fall at the hands of a male sadist. 

It was the look of betrayal, hurt, vulnerability 

The look of a victim and in that moment Bella couldn't stand the thought if harm coming to this woman before they knew her truth. 

"WAIT!!!" Bella cried suddenly. "Dont hurt her" her voice taking on a stronger tone, stealing herself against her shaking nerves. Locking her own trauma deep inside amd focusing on the redhead infront of her. At her command, every vampire in the room stopped their advance and turned their full attention on the only human in the room. 

"Rose" she whispered, locking her gaze with her eldest sister, the woman that Bella knew had experienced the very evils that she had. The only woman she knew without a doubt would understand where her head had gone. 

She pleaded her sister with her eyes, letting her emotions play on her face and in her eyes openly for her sister to read as she flicked her eyes at Victoria gently urging her sister to follow her faze. To see what she could see. 

For her to see this woman who was openly staring at Bella, a mixture of fear and hope warring in her dull red eyes. Rose studied the red head for a moment before her eyes turned back to her sister, her gaze no longer curious and Bella saw the exact moment Rosalie understood what Bella was telling her. 

A quiet conversation passing between the two with no need for words. Two young woman, one vampire, frozen on the night of her trauma and one human still fighting to reclaim herself after her own experience with it. 

Finally Rosalie nodded at Bella, silently telling her baby sister that she was with her, she would follow Bella's lead and have her back in this because if there was one thing Rosalie would never falter from it was her belief that no woman should ever have to fear for her innocence, her life in the way that she and Bella had. 

Relief flooded through Bella and she offered her sister a small gentle smile in thanks. 

"I need everyone to leave Rosie, Victoria and me please" she said quietly, knowing that everyone would hear her and if going by the hisses amd cries of outrage that erupted, they had heard her just fine. 

She turned to her Queens, the loudest protesters in the room. 

"Its alright, she won't hurt me" she whispered gently. Cupping each of their cheeks intimately. "I need you to trust me on this" she made eye contact, showing the sincerity in her words, her love for them and her determination that this was right. 

"You're sure?" Athenadora asked, a slight hesitance still in her eyes as she pulled Bella into her to embrace her tightly. 

"I promise" Bella replied, kissing the blondes cheek, smiling when Athenadora nodded after a moment before releasing her. 

As she was released she was suddenly pulled into Didyme's arms. 

"We will see you soon" the dark haired beauty whispered. Planting a kiss on the corner of her human mates mouth and Bella really wasn't surprised when she was suddenly snatched out of Didyme's arms and crushed in Sulpicia's loving arms. 

"I wish I knew what was going on in that pretty little head of yours" the blonde murmured. Claiming Bella's lips in a seering, possessive kiss. As if she was reassuring herself and showing Victoria jist who the human belonged to. 

"All in time Cia" she murmured back. Breaking the kiss with a soft, loving smile before stepping out of their arms and quickly hugging Esme before kissing her cheek, her mother ruffling her hair sweetly as she turned away and approached Rosalie to stand beside her. 

"Please leave now" the human called. Surprisingly everyone, including herself at the authority she had somehow commanded in her voice. 

Within seconds the throne room was empty. Leaving Bella, Rosalie and Victoria alone in the vast empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go lovelys, chapter 8. Some lighthearted teasing between our main pairing. Some character devopment for Bella, an intensely emotional bit of eye contact between our favourite sisters and a tender moment between Bella and the main ladies in her life, what more can y'all ask for? ;) 
> 
> I hated to end this chapter here but I was quite worried that if I didn't split it now then the chapter would be far too long. But don't worry Victoria's story will be revealed and we will get to see a whole new side to our red headed sadist that we rarely see in fics. 
> 
> I haven't forgotten about Edward either, rest assured his fate is coming. More will be revealed soon enough. Fair warning though im really not a fan of Edward or Carlisle so..... 
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading and review and for all the support you have given not only this story but my others as well. You guys are amazing
> 
> Nell xoxo ❤


	9. Horrifying truths and the unlikely protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is finally here. Im sorry for the delay my mama wasn't well and I had to travel back home to take care of her. Shes on the mend now thankfully so im back at this. 
> 
> As always I do not own these characters or twilight. As much as I wish I did. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> !!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!! Mentions of child abuse and sexual abuse in this chapter. If this is something you would rather not read please skip the flashback part of this chapter. Take care of yourself and don't read if this may harm you.

She was furious

She was heartbroken 

She was devastated 

She was exhausted

There wasn't any other way Bella could use to describe what she was feeling at that moment as she stumbled desperately towards her chambers in search of her Queens. 

She knew if she called out they would come find her in an instance but she truthfully couldn't trust her voice right now. She knew as soon as she opened up her mouth to speak she would break and she couldn't risk doing that somewhere that everyone would be able to find her. She needed privacy and she needed her Queens or she was going to explode. 

She wasn't sure how she knew that she was going to explode but ever since Victoria began recounting her story to Rosalie and Bella, Bella had felt a coil like sensation tightening around her heart and brain and somehow it had only got tighter and tighter. The only thing keeping her together were her own tense muscles and bruising grip on her own arms. She knew if she didn't get to her Queens soon it was only a matter of time before she lost control completely as Victoria's words swirled though her mind. 

~ flashback ~ 

Rosalie, Victoria and Bella were now alone in the throne room. Victoria still kneeling on the floor. Bella and Rosalie sitting a respectable distance infront of the red head. 

"I know its hard but I need you to tell me Victoria, I cant help you if you don't tell me" Bella whispered gently. Soothingly, trying to coax the obviously traumatised fiery red head to respond because she knew this woman was hurting and she refused to give up on her so easily. 

Victoria's eyes flicked up to meet Bella's as she considered how to do this, how to explain to the young girl infront of her that her whole world had shattered the day she was approached by Edward, Carlisle and Jacob. 

"I didnt want to hurt you, I never did" Victoria whispered reaching forward as if to grasp the humans hand but quickly retracted it when Rosalie growled threateningly and pulled the girl onto her lap protectively. 

"James didnt either. That's why I was so mad when he died. Edward had approached us, asking for help. Said his family had become obsessed with some human girl and he needed a way of getting rid of her without his coven suspecting him. We agreed to help on the condition that we would abduct you like he had asked but get to keep you safe because we didn't like the idea of a young girl being harmed for no reason other than because he said so. We thought we could get you away from him and his family so he couldn't hurt you. He had said it was getting harder to control his bloodlust around you and he feared his family would abandon him if he lost control so he wanted us to take you out of the picture for him." Victoria's eyes shone with venom, tears that would never fall. 

"I didnt realise until it was too late that he intended to kill us and then you when he got to that studio. James sent me to get your coven for help when Edward showed up in front of them but I didnt get there on time and your coven went in and killed James, Edward pretended that he had had to fight to save you and I thought there was no way they would believe me if I showed up to tell your coven the truth. Then they left you on your own and I became so angry and bitter. I thought I could just take you anyway, keep you with me so I wasn't alone but the mutts were always around and I could never get you alone. If I had known what type of people they were id have fought so much harder to get you away from him." 

At this point both Rosalie and Bella had lent forward to grasp the red heads hands, they could sense her pain and knew that this wasn't even the worst of it. 

"When they found out you had been claimed by our queens Carlisle and Edward went to Jacob for help, they came to me after to ask me to join them. Said if I decided not to help freely they'd do to me what was done to you as a child. At first I was confused. I didnt know what they were talking about until they showed me videos of you as a babe, you were being passed between men, I dont know who they were or why but you were no older than three and I still can't get the sounds of your cries for help out of my head. I told them I'd never be part of something that would rejoice in a child being hurt that way so they beat me, they raped me for days, all the while repeating those videos on a screen until I couldnt take anymore. I just wanted them to stop hurting me, to forget the images of that broken three year old and I agreed to help them so it would stop, I went along with their plans until I knew enough that I could help keep you safe, then I ran here knowing it would probably mean my death but im okay with that, if it means you are protected from having to relive your youth ill die happily" the red head finished holding in her tears as her body shook with the effort it took to remain calm. 

She suddenly found her arms filled with a very distraught Bella, who hugged her tightly as if the human was attempting to comfort Victoria despite her own heartbreak. 

Before Victoria could return the gesture Bella pulled away shakily, her face a blank mask. Concealing the pain she felt at the knowledge of her upbringing, something she had somehow blocked out until now and the realisation that yet another woman had fallen pray to her own tormentors. 

"Rose" Bella whispered, not looking at her sister as she started to back away, "I need you to stay here and look after Victoria I need to find the queens" the human kissed her sister on the head quickly before turning and running out if the throne room without a backwards glance. 

~end of flashback~ 

Bella reached the room that she shared with her Queens just as she felt the last of her restraint give way. She opened the door and threw herself into the arms of the nearest Queen. Sulpicia caught her gracefully and pulled her distraught mate against her tightly. 

"What is it young one?" Sulpicia whispered in her mates ear. Bella didn't know how to verbally respond she knew they needed to know all that had happened. That her mates needed to know what she had found out. But she didn't have the words. She felt the coil in her head and heart tighten further and willed herself to push it away. She didnt know why she needed to push it away but she knew it was the only way to let Sulpicia know what was happening. So focusing the last of her energy on the coil she pushed with her mind as hard as she could as she felt the tightness blow out away from her and snap around her mates. Cocooning them within the coil as she gave in again to the relentless feeling of pain. Sobbing uncontrollably as she burried her head in Sulpicia's neck. 

Gasping in shock as she somehow managed to see every thought and memory that had ever crossed her young lovers mind. Sulpicia was shocked. She didnt understand how her young mate was doing it but the vivid images of abuse and horror that the young woman had had to endure broke Sulpicia's heart as they filtered through her own mind and all she could do was gather her lover in her arms and carry her to their bed. Athenadora and Didyme surrounding them both in concern as they all held on to the sobbing human. 

The three queens were horrified by what Sulpicia had seen in their young mates mind when the blonde queen was finally able to verbalise all that she had seen in Bella's mind. They couldn't believe the horrors that Bella had experienced in her young life. They were horrified and enraged by what she had been through. 

Gently shushing her they held her tightly, soothing her until Bella fell into an exhausted sleep. 

"I do not understand how she survived" whispered Didyme.

"Yet she did and is still the purest heart we've ever known" replied Athenadora as she gazed at their human mate tenderly. 

"We will make every last one of them burn" hissed Sulpicia "those vile excuses of men will pay for their crimes against our mate and the red head, we will not let this threat stand" 

All three of the queens spent the remainder of the night planning and discussing just how they would deal with the upcoming battle. They knew it was inevitable and that they may face great loss among their guard but they knew that once the guard found out just what the young Isabella had endured in her life, not one of them would stand idly by in the upcoming weeks. 

They would fight and they would win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy I found this chapter really hard to write, specifically because I can relate to a lot of the trauma experienced but its written now. Its not as long as I would have liked it to be but I am a new writer and am learning slowly what material I can and cannot comfortably write. Thats not to say I won't challenge myself but this chapter did cause me a little difficulty which is why its not as detailed as I had originally planned. But its written now thankfully. 
> 
> Updates may be slower but ill probably be writing different one shots on the side of this because I have so many other ideas. I dont wanna let y'all down by not finishing this story so don't worry ill keep updating but look out for any one shots I may post. As always your feedback is much appreciated and I thank you all for your patience. 💙 
> 
> Much love 
> 
> Nell xoxo


	10. A battle Plan

The next morning Bella was woken slowly by the gentle ministrations of her mates. She tried to remain motionless and quiet while Athenadora, Didyme and Sulpicia lavished her body with attention however her attempt was soon proven futile as suddenly there were mouths all over her most sensitive areas. Her eyes flew open and she let out a startled gasp as she looked around at her mates. 

Sulpicia had her head in her neck, kissing and nipping at her pulse point. Didyme had taken her right nipple in her mouth, sucking gently as her left hand teased Bella's other nipple, gently pinching and rolling it between her fingers. Athenadora was currently burried between Bella's legs, lapping firmly at her clit. 

"Fuck" Bella gasped as her vampires worked her body. 

"That's the plan love" Sulpicia purred teasingly before claiming the young brunettes mouth in a demanding kiss. Without realising it Bella's hands found there way into both Athenadora and Didyme's hair as she held onto them tightly, trying to bring them closer as they brought her higher, working her body with expert tongues. 

Athenadora entered their human with two fingers without warning and began pumping in and out of her at an almost brutal pace as Sulpicia dominated her mouth and Didyme switched breasts. 

"That's it little love, give in and just feel" whispered Sulpicia against her lips, smirking at her as she cried out her release moments later. 

Panting heavily Bella tried to catch her breath as her vampires moved up the bed to lie beside her and Sulpicia moved to lie over the top of her, head on the humans chest. 

"Goodmorning Isabella" Didyme smiled brightly, pecking her on the lips. 

"Morning" she replied, yawning as she smiled. 

"Sleep well?" Quizzed Athenadora, nuzzling the brunettes cheek. 

"I think so, I don't remember much" Bella replied, before frowning. 

"Victoria?" She whispered softly, blinking back fresh tears. 

"Victoria is alright, she's been with Rosalie most if the night. She's fed and gone for a shower. We will meet her in the throne room as soon as you have gotten ready and had something to eat" Sulpicia informed her, placing a soothing kiss on the young womans chest. 

"She can stay right?" Bella questioned "I couldnt bare to turn her away Dora, she has been through so much and risked everything to protect me" the human said, wiping her tears in frustration. She did not know why she couldn't just stop with the tears. 

"She can stay, but we are more worried about you right now young one, what do you need to feel a little better?" Asked Didyme softly, brushing Bella's hair back from her face. 

"I need my mom" she whispered quietly blinking back yet more tears. "I need my mom" she repeated again as she was helped up to her feet by Athenadora. 

"Okay, go shower with Dora, get ready for today and I will go and find Esme for you" Sulpicia softly commanded. Aware that their young lover was far too emotional to think clearly. 

"Okay" she whispered before following Athenadora to the bathroom. 

"You're safe little love" Dora whispered in her ear as she stood them under the shower spray, gently wetting her humans hair before grabbing a strawberry scented shampoo. 

"I know, I am just a little overwhelmed Dora, ill be okay soon" she replied, closing her eyes and letting herself enjoy the head massage she was receiving from her warrior. 

Once they were finished Bella dressed in a long sleeved burgundy t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Leaving her hair to air dry after brushing out the knots before they made their way back into their shared room. When they entered the room was empty except from Esme who was sitting in a chair by the window. 

Athenadora smiled at Esme before kissing her humans cheek and leaving the room as Esme patted the seat beside her. Bella crossed the room without hesitation but instead of sitting in the seat beside her mother she simply climbed into Esme's lap. 

"Well hello there little one" Esme chuckled lightly as she tucked the young human under her chin and began stroking her hair gently. 

"Mom" Bella whispered tearfully as she began to cry again. 

"I know my darling I know" Esme whispered. "Hush now it's alright, ive got you now. You're safe" she rocked the brunette soothingly. Both sitting quietly as Bella took comfort in the scent and strong presence of her vampire mother. 

"It was awful, remembering so suddenly what happened as a child, remembering so quickly what he allowed to happen to me, my own father" she whispered after a prolonged silence. Esme sat not saying a word, sensing that Bella just needed to talk it out. She did not mind being her child's sounding board. 

"Then Edward, Jacob and Carlisle, I can't believe they would do that to Victoria, they're planning on doing it to me. They raped her for days, forcing her to watch what my father allowed happen to me as a baby. Do you know that is why my mother took me to Pheonix. It is why she was so hesitant to let me come back. But I was so stubborn. Determined I was doing the best thing for her. Now they're coming here and are putting everyone I love at risk because they cannot see me happy with anyone else" she continued. Crying softly. Esme adjusted her grip on her daughter, sensing that she needed to be held tighter before she replied. 

"I cannot take away your pain babygirl but I can promise you that I will never let them hurt you again. You're safe now and you are so loved. We will be alright and they will pay for their atrocities I promise" she whispered calmly. 

"Once we are finished here how about we go meet everyone else and start planning how to tackle this together hmm?" She questioned softly. 

"Okay that sounds like a plan" Bella replied before changing topic. "I think I was able to bring my shield down last night mom, ithink I was able to let Sulpicia into my mind" 

"That's great babygirl, when this is all over we can get the guard to work with you on controlling it if you wish? I'm sure Jane or Heidi would be glad to work with you" Esme replied, smiling at her human daughter, glad to see a genuine smile spread across the humans face. 

"I'm sure they would, I feel like the shiny new toy with everyone fighting for my attention" she laughed. 

"I should think so little one, you are their future queen after all" Esme replied fondly. 

\------- 

Entering the throne room Bella amd Esme were met with the sight of all three queens, the Royal gaurd and all the Cullen children. Rosalie was the first to react. Swooping her sister up in her arms gently and holding her close, placing a kiss on her forehead as she led the brunette further into the room. 

"Hi to you too" Bella teased her sister. 

"Shut up or ill tickle you again" groused Rosalie as she dropped the brunette playfully. 

"Haha funny Rose" she replied before standing and dusting herself off haughtily, making her way to sit on Sulpicia's lap. Smiling as the blonde queen wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on her shoulder. 

"Better?" Sulpicia whispered tenderly.   
"Much" replied Bella quietly, kissing Sulpicia's cheek as she smiled fondly at Didyme and Athenadora, the former sitting in a similar way on Athenadora's lap. 

"How long before they attack Alice?" Asked Athenadora, getting down to business. 

"Three days, I cannot tell what is going to happen on our end but they will approach the castle at nightfall three days from now" replied the little vampire. 

"What if we lay a trap?" Asked Bella quizzically 

"How would that work little one?" Asked Didyme kindly. 

"Well as far as we know they are expecting Victoria to already be dead. They won't have thought we would pause long enough to get information out of her. But we did so we know roughly how big their forces are. We know the leaders and we know when they will attack so we let them get into the castle, we clear the halls and the throne room and set a trap at the throne room door. We can wire the door to shoot fire at them as soon as they open the door, it will take out some of their forces and we lay in wait in the training room. They are unfamiliar with that room so we have an advantage. The four of us stay in the open, so they see us as they arrive. Knowing Edward, Carlisle and Jacob the way I do they will have a big victory speech about having successfully infiltrating the castle. We let them rant giving our forces time to surround them and when they initiate the attack we take them out" Bella explained smiling when she saw the approving smirk appear on Athenadora's face. 

"I like the way you think. Is anyone skilled in pyrotechnics?" The blonde warrior questioned. 

"That would be me ma'am" Emmet replied, clapping his hands in excitement. Bella laughed quietly when she saw Rosalie roll her eyes at her husband, smirking when her sister glared at her softly. 

"Okay but what about Bella's safety. She's still human, we cannot risk her by having her their" Heidi questioned, concern evident in her tone. 

"We cannot stop her being there. She's too stubborn but we set a team on her defence" Rosalie suggested. Continuing when Sulpicia raised an eyebrow at her. 

"The queens obviously won't leave their mates side so we set up a two by three by two defence. Alec and Jane out infront of the queens as a first line of defence if any break through the rest of the gaurd. Then our queens and have myself and Esme behind them beside Bella. Our queens, Esme and I have our beasts on our side. They will not let anything happen to her." She explained. 

"That sounds like I very well thought out strategy" Athenadora replied, nodding at the blonde. 

"Very well. Between now and three days from now, we prepare the castle, touch up on our technique and meet back here the morning of the battle yes?" Didyme said in dismissal before turning her attention to her mates and their newly acquired family.


	11. No matter what tomorrow brings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!! - there is smut in this chapter so if that isn't something you're into this is your advanced notice to watch out for it and avoid if necessary. It is only a small percentage of the chapter so you wont be missing much of anything if you do decide to skip that part. 
> 
> Smut begins and ends with ** for reference ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go everybody 🙃 a shorter update for you all but I felt it important I get something out for this story. I apologise updates are so slow on this but I cannot promise to pick up the pace for the time being I am still working on two other fics as well as this one and seem to have more momentum for Mother of mine, Sweet child of Thee than I do this one but do not worry about this being abandoned. It isn't and I won't abandon it unless I really have to. 
> 
> However I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Hopesmarshall for her continued encouragement and support. You requested and I (hopefully) delivered. Anyway I hope its what you were hoping for. 😁 there is some comfort, some shameless smut and some tenderness between our four ladies all rolled into one. 
> 
> Much love 
> 
> Nell xoxo

The warm soothing light of the fire flicks across Bella's face as she sits snugly curled between Sulpicia and Didyme. Dora sat on the floor leaning against the back of the sofa, her brunette soulmates legs draped over her shoulders as she rested her head against a thigh. 

"This time tomorrow it will be all over, one way or another" whispered Bella as she nuzzled her cheek against Sulpicia's. 

"Hmm" Didyme murmurs, far too relaxed to fully register Bella's words as she lay with her head on her human mates chest. 

"It will be love, and everything will be fine" Sulpicia murmured soothingly. Offering the reassurance that she was sure their human mate needed in that moment. 

"I dont want them near me, I dont want them hurting anyone else ever again" the brunette said quietly as tears began descending down her pale features. Despite her best efforts she fails to keep the tremor of fear and hurt from her voice causing all three of her mates to snap to attention. Their burning protective gazes trailing over their young loves face, assessing her upset. 

In one move Athenadora stands, picking Bella up and pulling the brunette into her arms. 

"Hush now little one, all will be well. We won't allow them to harm anyone else. They'll never get near you again." Athenadora murmured gently as she began to purr softly in the humans ear. Sitting then down between Sulpicia and Didyme to ensure they too could offer Bella some comfort. 

"Trust us Isabella, it'll be alright" Didyme added softly as she trailed her hand along the brunettes back in small comforting circles. 

"I'm scared" the brunette whispered softly as she met the gazes of her mates. The apprehension shinning startlingly in her eyes. 

"I couldnt live with myself if any of you got hurt over me and then there's my family, and our friends and supporters, they're all here because of me. None of them deserve to be in danger because some human got caught up in a world she was too darn curious to keep her nose out of. Rosalie warned me to stay away but I was too stubborn" she continued, her words growing in strength as she began to rant. The panic, anxiety and fear of what tomorrow would bring bubbling up and spewing forth in the comfort of her mates arms. Sensing their mates need to get her concerns out in the open, all three queens chose to remain quiet for now.

"I should never have allowed myself to get caught up in his trap. It was far too forbidden love and Disney romance and I wanted to believe in it so badly. Needed to believe in it and it's put everyone I love in danger. Its torn a coven apart and put them against an unknown threat. God I don't understand how it all got so complicated and dangerous" she finished, taking a deep breath as she realised she hadn't done that the entire time she spoke. 

Sulpicia chuckled effectionately at her before moving in to pull the human into a soft, loving kiss. Soothing the brunette better than any words could, having all three of her mates touching her in some way at once. 

"It's alright Isabella. Everyone here is here of their own free will. They want to help protect you. They want to get you justice and they want to fight. Nothing we say could convince them otherwise" the blonde breathed quietly. Murmuring in Isabella's ear before nuzzling the girls neck in reassurance. 

"Cia is right Bella. We are all choosing to fight because it is the right thing to do here. No one in this castle feels okay with ignoring when someone so grossly abuses their power over others. We would all fight even if you weren't our mate, even if you were a random human caught up in all of this we would still fight. Because it would make us no better than them to sit back and allow them to torment and abuse others. That is not who we are. Nor will it ever be" Didyme chimed in, her voice quieter but equally as soothing as all three queens worked seamlessly to bring down the humans soaring heart rate and calm her erratic breathing. 

"What they have done to you and Victoria is a gross abuse of the power our world has given them and they must be held accountable. I do not want you blaming yourself for any of this Bella it is them at fault do you understand?" Dora continued as she grasped the humans chin and brought her gaze up to her own. Her tone was soft but laced with a subtle commanding edge and Bella found herself nodding in agreement as the tension seeped from her body. Relaxing into her Queens tender hold on her. Their cool arms anchoring her to the present moment instead of allowing her head to spin out with a hundred different scenarios and worries. 

**   
"Thats it little one, just relax, we are right here" purred Sulpicia as she began trailing her hand to the front of Bella's jeans, cupping her mound through the fabric. She smirked teasingly as her actions pulled a soft gasp from her human mate. 

Isabella couldnt help her bodies reaction to Sulpicia's bold touch or the scent of her mates combined, their pheromones suddenly so much stronger as their libodos awoke upon hearing their mate gasp. 

"God Isabella, you smell delectable" Didyme sighed as she inhaled deeply. The humans arousal strong and heady in the air around them. 

"If you don't want to be taken by us say now little one" husked Athenadora in Bella's ear as she pulled her earlobe into a wet mouth, suckling and nibbling gently. 

"No don't stop" the brunette gasped as her hips jerked in response to Didymes hand suddenly cupping and squeezing a breast through her shirt as Sulpicia began digging her palm in against the brunettes clit. Stimulating the sensitive bud with the barely there pressure. 

Bella shivered as Dora chuckled in her ear. A low gravely sound that did nothing to cool the heat currently pooling between her legs. 

"You're so responsive to our touch, it's a wonder we ever let you leave the bedroom" Sulpicia whispered in her ear as she began to unbutton Bella's jeans. Causing the human to blush scarlet in response.

"You have no idea just how attractive that blush of yours is. It enhances your aroma wonderfully" Didyme teased as her lips landed on Bella's neck. 

"God" Bella whispered breathlessly as she found herself suddenly bare for all three queens to devour with their eyes in an impressive display of their speed. Her clothes, including her underwear and bra having been on her one second and gone the next. 

"Not quite but close enough" Didyme giggled in response to Bella's breathless whisper and Bella didnt know whether to curse her for her playful banter or giggle right alongside her. Torn between her own arousal and her amusement at her dark haired vampires sense of humour that always seemed to be just a tad more immature than her blonde counterparts. 

Deciding which she was however was disbanded as soon as her dark haired mate took an already budded nipple into her mouth. Teasing it slowly with tongue and teeth as Dora pulled her into a kiss, trapping Didymes head between their bodies and forcing the brunettes breast further into the mouth currently working it in pleasurable circles and tweaks of a cold, wet tongue. 

Bella gasped into Athenadora's mouth as she felt Sulpicia straddle Dora's thigh behind her pressing herself to the brunettes back and slipping her hand around and into the pool of arousal residing between her legs. 

Taking advantage of the situation, Dora slipped her tongue into the brunettes mouth to tangle with her human mates as her hand slipped down Didymes body and began to circle the dark haired vampires clit, offering her the stimulation she was missing as she worked on Bella's breasts. Sulpicia having taken to grinding slowly against her blonde mates leg as she worked her fingers slowly in and out of Bella. Driving the human crazy with the slow pace knowing she couldn't speed up Sulpicia's pace as both she and Dora had a hold of her hips, pinning her in place, allowing them to control the movement of her body. 

Deciding that she could at least play a little too Bella slipped one hand down the front of Dora's body and entered her opening quickly, pushing two fingers into her eldest mates opening without warning drawing her own gasp from the blonde. 

"Fuck Isabella yes!" Growled Athenadora as she groaned in pleasure, reattaching her lips to the girls neck, Didyme taking the other side of the humans neck as she moved to kneel beside them, giving Athenadora easier access to her own throbbing bundle of nerves. 

Bella could feel the by now familiar coiling deep within the pit of her stomach signalling her approaching orgasm as all four of them began to pick up the pace of their ministrations in response to their own growing need to reach their peak. 

"Fuck.. please Cia, harder" Bella gasped as she desperately began to grind down against her mates hand, feeling Dora mimic her response as she sped up her thrusts to accommodate the blondes silent plea. 

"God Dora" pleaded Didyme as she began to pant breathlessly in the brunettes ear only adding to Bella's pleasure, she would swear till she couldn't keep herself conscious that hearing her mates in such a state was the sexiest thing she had ever heard in her life. 

All at once the four shuddered and moaned, a slow, guttural moan that seemed to leave their mouths as one. Their breathing in sync, coming out as stilted gasps and sighs as they rode out their climax as one. 

**  
"Goodness that seems to feel better and better" Bella whispered against Dora's neck as she collapsed against the vampire, her forehead sweaty, hair sticking to her as she focused on calming her breathing down once again. 

"It does, doesn't it love" Dora chuckled kissing the side of her brunette lovers head. Sulpicia smiled and wordlessly placed a kiss against the hot skin of Bella's back as she lent against her, resting her head beside hers on Dora's shoulder. 

"I love yous" Didyme murmured as she scooted in further, tucking herself under one of Dora's arms and rested her head on her shoulder, placing her arms around Sulpicia's back as they all snuggled together contently. 

~~~~ 

Two hours later found the four mates laying spent and exhausted on their shared bed. Bella lay between Sulpicia's legs, her head resting on the blondes chest, faced turned in the direction of her other two mates as the blonde lay on her back one arm wrapped around Bella as her other arm lay to her side, her hand grasping Athenadora's as Athenadora lay in a similar position to Sulpicia only instead of Bella laying on top of her it was Didyme, who like Bella lay with her head on the blondes chest, her face turned towards Bella amd Sulpicia. The dark haired vampire and brunette haired human also grasping hands between them as their other arms were wrapped around the mate whom they lay upon. 

Bella smiled tiredly as she allowed herself to bask in the cosy, content atmosphere that surrounded them. Her heart felt so full in the moment as she allowed the feeling of her mates love to continue soothing her. 

The soft humm emanating from Sulpicia's lips acting as a lullaby as the brunette felt her breathing even out only remaining awake by sheer force of will. 

"Didyme?" The brunette whispered, her voice a breath away from sleep. 

"Yes love" Didyme replied instantly, watching the brunette with a tender smile as she saw the battle she was having in keeping herself awake. 

"I love you back you know" Bella said, her voice sure and reflecting the love she professed to feel. "I love the three of you, more than I thought it possible to love someone" the brunette continued as she smiled sleepily, nuzzling her head against Sulpicia's chest as she burried herself deeper in the arms of one of her mates. Sighing happily at the sound of three pleased purrs filling her ears from her mates. 

"We love you to little love" Sulpicia murmured, kissing the brunettes head. "Now sleep. We will be here come the morning and we can deal with tomorrow then" the blonde whispered quietly yet loud enough for Bella to hear as she began to run her fingers through brunette tresses. 

"You're safe little one, we won't leave your side" agreed Athenadora in a tender whispered and it was the last thing the brunette heard that evening as sleep finally claimed her leaving Athenadora, Didyme and Sulpicia talking quietly together as they lay there, keeping watch on the human girl who had entered their lives and turned it upside down in the best way possible from the second they had laid eyes upon her and they knew that whatever forces they faced tomorrow, they would emerge victorious because they knew that for their Isabella they could take on the world and emerge victorious if it meant keeping her safe and loving her for the rest of their lives.


	12. A second mother

Bella stood in the throne room laughing as Rosalie lunged at her playfully. She was aware that Rosalie was attempting to distract her from the upcoming fight. Edward and his allies would be arriving at nightfall. Which meant the brunette had several hours before it would all begin. Hours she knew if she wasn't distracted would only lead to her increasingly panicking and she did not want to worry anyone. Afraid that it would distract them when the fight eventually broke out. She couldn't risk them being harmed if they were distracted by her. 

"Get out of your head dear sister" Rosalie's voice was light and playful as she scooped her up and spun her around. Pulling a gasp from the brunette as she began giggling. Rose had been doing this sporadically all morning. Never letting Bella fully fall to her own anxieties before pulling her out of her own internal worry by doing something silly that often resulted in Bella squeelijg and giggling until she could barely breathe. 

"Alright, alright Rose. Put me down" she demanded, squirming to free herself from the blondes arms. 

"Nope, not gonna happen Bells. You're mine" Rosalie taunted playfully as she tightened her arms around the human. Not noticing the arrival of the Denali Coven. They had been delayed in arriving in Volterra having to pretend to Edward and Carlisle that they didn't want anything to do with what was sure to be a war between the Volturi and them. The despicable pair along with the mangy mutt had stayed a few days before moving on meaning that the Denali's had to stay behind in Alaska for a little bit so as to not arouse suspicion. 

However both human and vampire sister were clued in to the arrival when the eldest member and leader of the Denali coven laughed loudly at the display. Never before had she seen Rosalie Hale twirling about in such a childish fashion and wondered just how truly special this human must be to have had such a profound impact on one of the most icy, guarded and reserved vampires she had ever known. 

Startled Rosalie almost dropped Bella in response to Tanya's unexpected laugh, much to the humans amusement. 

"Honestly Rose you call yourself a vampire but can't even hold on to a human properly" she snarked, smirking at the glare her sister aimed at her as she was dropped abruptly on her ass. 

"Watch it baby sister" Rose snarked back, narrowing her eyes in suspicion when she saw the cheeky twinkle appear in Bella's eyes as if she were planning something. 

"Or what Rosy Posy? You'll tickle me? You're lacking in creativity sister of mine" Bella replied, cheerily as she stood, laughing as Rose lunged towards her again, knocking her down on her back as she sat atop her. 

"As much fun as this is Rose are you not going to introduce us to the human who has you whipped so greatly" Kate Denali stepped forward. Her sisters flanking her either side as they approached the human. The sudden tense of the humans muscles as the vampires got closer was not lost on any of the vampires. 

Rosalie reacted instantly. Pulling Isabella into her lap securely as she let out a soft growl of warning towards the Denali's. 

Holding her hands up in a gesture of peace Tanya brought her coven to a halt recognising that Rosalie's beast had taken Bella's tense posture as her being threatened by them. Obviously the blonde had a bond with the human then, she thought. She was rather amazed when the human girl simply grabbed Rosalie's face, dragging the vampires gaze to her own before lightly brushing her thumbs soothingly on the blondes face. "Its alright Rose there isn't a threat. I'm safe. You know the Denali's. I'm only tense because I don't like meeting so many new people" the human spoke softly, halting the vampires growling as she regained control of herself in response to the humans reassurance. The Denali's could only watch on curiously as the human girl understood and reacted beautifully to Rosalie. Calming her quickly. 

Now more in control Rosalie glanced at Tanya briefly with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry. With Edward and Carlisle hanging over us im a little overprotective" she murmured quietly before tucking her face in the humans neck. 

As she spoke Athenadora, Sulpicia and Didyme, along with the Cullen clan arrived in the throne room to greet the Denali's. Catching the tail end of the scene unfolding. 

Speaking up to draw attention from Rosalie amd her mate while the vampire continued to calm Sulpicia walked towards the Denali's. 

"I'm so glad you could come Tanya" she greeted warmly as she moved to hug the blonde leader. 

"We are glad to be here and to have the chance to meet our new Queen, even if the circumstances are less than ideal" Tanya replied, smiling brightly as she moved to hug the other two queens and the Cullen family. Hoping no one noticed the awkward moment she shared with Esme as they embraced. 

She shared a meaningful look with Esme as she pulled back, silently telling her they needed to talk. Esme nodded subtly before moving over towards Bella and Rose who were now standing up, Rose much more composed than she was previously. 

"Bella, before we do anything else, do me a favour and look Tanya in the eye" Didyme spoke up, drawing several sets of curious gazes towards herself. Bella looked at her in confusion before turning to look at the Denali leader when Didyme nodded her encouragement. 

As she locked gazes with the woman she could not contian the gasp, mimicked by Tanya as she realised who this woman was too her. She didnt understand how it was possible, Esme was her mother. Their bond was something she was secure in, however she could not deny that this unknown vampire brought the same feelings of love and protection to her that Esme did. She would recognise that bond anywhere. 

Confused and unsure about what she should do, Isabella turned a questioning gaze on Esme. Raising her eyebrow at her mother. 

"It's complicated" Esme answered, looking down shamefully. Not wanting to look her daughter in the eye, knowing she would have to relive some very painful situations to explain to her girl just what was happening. 

"What is going on Tanya? Whats wrong?" Irena Denali spoke up. Her voice tense but curious as she looked between her Coven leader, Esme and the human trying to work out what was going on. 

"Nothing is wrong sister I promise, though it seems I have just met my bond daughter and we all need to have a long conversation. Isn't that right Esme?" Tanya responded, her tone clipped as she addressed Esme. 

"Yes" the Cullen Matriarch replied quietly as she pulled Bella into her arms, needing the comfort and reassurance of her child but being unable to express the need out loud. 

"Why don't we go to our private rooms. It'll be more comfortable for all and we can discuss this there. There is no need for the entirety of our guard to know the ins and outs" Sulpicia enquired not really waiting for an answer as she spun round and began to lead the way. 

\----  
Bella felt slightly overwhelmed with so many bodies in one room. She could sense Esme's distress, the confusion and curiosity of the majority of the others and through her mate bond she could feel the sadness and concern of each of her mates. Even Dora was showing the rarer side of herself as her upset was clear on her face. Obviously understanding something that the others were missing. 

Esme had sat on a wooden seat furthest from everyone and pulled her down on her lap. Holding her close and Bella knew it was for her mothers benefit as much as it was for hers. 

"The truth this time Esme" Tanya eventually stated bluntly when the silence got too much. Indicating that it was time for Esme to start the conversation. 

"I met Carlisle when I was sixteen, I was a lonely girl from a wealthy family. My parents were important pillars of our community and as such they had arranged my hand in marriage. I rebelled not at all willing to marry and settle. I had run away and fell out a tree i was trying to climb to hide from my father one evening, breaking my wrist. Carlisle was the doctor who treated me. I knew something was different but not what and I was grateful for his kindness. I thought nothing of meeting him until I was twenty three. Married to the man my parents had arranged for me. He was a drunk and extremely abusive. I had just given birth to my baby boy. I adored him and knew I had to get him out and away from my husband. The night I tried to leave he caught us. Attacking me and my week old baby. My son died and with it I felt my whole reason for living die with him" Esme paused drawing in a deep breathe. Her voice a mere whisper and Bella knew if she wasn't sotting on her mothers lap she wouldn't have heard her. 

"I tried to end my life after my babys funeral. I threw myself of a cliff not realising I wasn't alone. I later found out Carlisle had been following me from the time I was 16. When he saw me throw myself off the cliff he came to save me. Changing me. When I woke up he explained everything. Told me we were mates and I believed him, it didn't matter that I didnt feel anything for him but indifference I thought he must be right because why else would he have saved me. I didnt question it until I met Tanya just short of twenty years after my change. I felt the connection instantly. The draw to her. I understood that she was mine amd I was hers and Carlisle seemed to sense this too because he pulled me out of the house and took me far enough away that no one could hear us. He threatened me. Raped me and told me if I ever tried to leave he would simply start on Rosalie and I couldnt let him do that. So I stayed with him, denying the bind between Tanya and I. Never letting myself acknowledge her or be near her. I was so scared he would follow through on his threat to harm Rosalie and when Alice and Hasper joined the family I feared for Alice too" Bella could hear the pain in her mothers voice. Feel the tremors running through her as she clung to her and she couldn't stop her own tears from streaking down her face as she flung her arms around her mother tightly. Holding her close as she pulled her mothers face into her, offering her neck in an attempt to soothe her, knowing that her scent would be a comfort to her distraught mother. 

"Thats why Bella is also Tanya's daughter? Because Esme and Tanya are mates?" Kate asked, a hint of shock lacing her voice. 

"Yes, Esme and I are mates and now I know why you denied me so long Esme. I dont blame you. You protected Rosalie and Alice. I would have done the same" Tanya or mom, Bella thought in slight awe, spoke gently, reassuringly as she moved to stand at their side. Placing a gentle hand on both Bella and Esme's backs. 

"I can't wait to get my hands on that disgusting pig of a man" Rosalie hissed as she too went to stand beside Bella and Esme, mirroring Tanya's position on their other side. 

"Speaking off, what is the plan?" Kate asked and Bellancould tell that hearing the truth behind Esme and Carlisle relationship had riled up every vampire in the room. The anger, disgust and determination clear on every single vampires face and for the first time she actually felt sorry for any who stood against them because she knew after this not a single one of the vampires present were going to hold back any. They were going for the kill and she didnt think for a second the vampires around her would lose such was the conviction on their faces. 

\---- 

After they went over the plan for the battle with the Denali's and lunch with her mates Bella made her way to her mothers room, aware that Tanya would be there too. Esme had asked her to come meet Tanya properly. Wanting her mate and their daughter to get to know each other and as much as she was nervous to meet the vampire she couldn't deny her mother this. She could sense how important it was to Esme and wanted desperately to help ease some of her mothers pain. If meeting the unknown woman who was also her mother and seemed rather dominating would do that then Bella knew she wouldn't deny her. 

As she entered the room she found Esme and Tanya laying on the bed. Esme tucked under Tanya's arm with her head on the blondes chest. Both turned to smile gently at her as she paused in the doorway, shifting nervously from foot to foot. She wanted to go to Esme but she didn't really want to be near Tanya right now. Sire she was her mother and she knew she was safe with her but she didnt know her amd that wasn't something she was wanting to ignore. She felt like things had been flying at her lately from every direction and it made her feel extremely vulnerable. 

"Come here darling" Esme called gently holding an arm out towards her. The brunette looked hesitantly towards Tanya who was still smiling softly at her before moving to the other side of the bed and climbing up beside Esme. Tanya chuckled in amusement at the humans antics not taking the avoidance personally. Esme had filled her in completely on everything Bella had been through so she could understand her daughters hesitance to let her near her. However she knew the girl understood vampire bonds. There was no place for hesitance and avoidance when it came to the bond they shared. Quite frankly her beast wouldn't allow the girl to avoid her. Learning about what the young girl had been through and the knowledge of the upcoming threat had her beast on edge and as such she had little remorse as she reached past Esme, grasping the girl under her arms and pulling her over her other mother and bringing her down next to them. Cacooning the girl between both herself and her mate. 

Bella squeaked in shock as she was unceremoniously moved from one side of her mother to between both of them. Not entirely sure how to respond. "Hush little one, your mother is a little in her instincts right now and though she understands your hesitance her beast needs you close" Esme offered quietly, reassuring her daughter as her mate wrapped the human in her arms and buried her face in her neck. "I'm sorry Isabella. If we had met in any other circumstances I would be able to respect your boundaries but for now I cannot. If you aren't close im not sure what I will do" Tanya murmured and despite her hesitance Bella found herself softening to the clear desperation in her new found mothers tone and made a conscious effort to relax her body in the blondes arms. 

"Its alright, I understand why you'd be on edge" she whispered back deciding to role with it. She knew she could trust the bond they shared amd knew that everything else would come in time. For now she would do what she could to ease all her vampires worry and when this was all over she would be able to concentrate on her family, her mates amd getting to know her new mother better and as she allowed herself to fully relax, breathing in the two very soothing scents of the two vampires surrounding her she found herself silently praying (not for the first time) that her loved ones would make it out of what was to come alive.


End file.
